Black Diary
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: Apa yang paling sakit dari bullying? Sakit pada fisik? Sakit pada psikis? atau... /for NaruHina Tragedy Day 2nd Year/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning(s): mature content for violence, harassment and bullying, bad words, full of skip time, typos, no italic for english, italics are for diary's note, maybe OOC, lack of EYD, hope it's not kinda bashing, don't like don't read**

**Genre: angst, tragedy**

**OST: Numb by Linkin Park, Mockingbird by Eminem**

**for NHTD/HTNH**

* * *

><p><strong>...enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Black Diary~~~<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

Gadis itu gemetar menggenggam sebuah buku bersampul kulit berwarna hitam di kedua tangannya. Bukan buku biasa. Karena itu adalah buku harian seseorang. Seseorang yang selama tiga tahun terakhir ini telah mengisi ruang kosong hatinya dan memberikan isi bernama cinta. Meski cinta itu bahkan belum sempat terbalas secara nyata. Namun dia tahu pemilik buku harian ini juga merasakan rasa yang dirasakannya juga. Ya. Cinta. Karena, perlukah kau memberi alasan sejak kapan kau mencintai sesuatu, seseorang? Bahkan waktu pun tak sanggup menjawab. Hanya perlakuanlah yang membuatnya memastikan rasanya berbalas.

Gadis itu masih menggenggam buku harian di tangannya. Angin dingin membelai rambut hitam indigonya mengajaknya menari perlahan. Jemarinya yang gemetar itu lalu membuka perlahan sampul buku harian yang berwarna hitam. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membaca buku harian itu. Apapun yang tertulis di sana, dia bahkan sudah lebih dari siap untuk menghadapinya.

.

.

_March 2__nd__, 200__8_

_Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku. Ulang tahunku masih lama di Oktober nanti. Namun entah angin apa, si nenek tua mengantarku ke sekolah pagi tadi. Mungkin karena merasa bersalah padaku? Baguslah. Aku senang begini. Setidaknya ada orang yang takut padaku. Meski begitu aku tak bisa tidak menerima hadiah selamat pagi di loker sepatuku. Kali ini sepatuku berisi paku payung. Masih lebih baik dari pada kemarin berisi pembalut bekas. Dan sapaan-sapaan itu tetap kuperoleh. Kali ini semakin banyak saja yang mengajakku bermain. Aku muak. Tapi mereka banyak sekali. Jadi kuladeni saja dan aku berakhir di rumah kena omel sama nenek tua itu. Dan aku bosan memberitahu apa yang terjadi. Dia mana mau tahu. Kuso!_

_Dan anak perempuan baru itu, Hinata. Dia itu bodoh atau apa? Mau-maunya dekat denganku. Tapi terimakasih. Setidaknya aku punya teman. Dan maaf saja jika nanti dia juga terkena imbasnya. Toh aku sudah memperingatkannya. _

_Kyuu, hari ini aku membunuh Kimimaro dan membuatnya seolah bunuh diri._

.

Hinata belum beranjak padahal Ayahnya sudah mematikan mesin mobil sejak tadi. Dia masih memainkan ujung kedua telunjuknya. Matanya menatap nanar pada bangunan yang berdiri kokoh di luar mobil itu. Pandangan ragu mungkin lebih tepat. Dan berkali-kali pula dia menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Hinata, sampai kapan kamu mau diam? Ini sekolah barumu. Apa mau Tousan antar sampai ke dalam?" Suara bariton Hyuuga Hiashi, Ayah Hinata akhirnya membangunkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Eumm… Ti-Tidak, Tousan. Aku akan masuk sendiri."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ya. Dan Tousan harap ini sekolah SMA-mu yang terakhir."

Hinata mengangguk pelan lalu membetulkan tasnya dan membuka pintu mobil. Ia berdiri sejenak menatap bangunan kokoh di hadapannya. Sebelum melangkahkan kaki ditolehkannya kepalanya sebentar ke dalam mobil. Setelah diberi anggukan oleh Ayahnya barulah dia berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah itu. Ya sekolah barunya. Setelah kemarin dia pindah dari sekolahnya di Otogakuen, kali ini dia masuk ke Konohagakuen di kota yang sama. Berkali-kali pindah sekolah sebenarnya membuatnya bosan. Namun tentu saja itu bukan karena tidak ada alasan. Lagi pula siapa yang mau selalu berpindah sekolah. Untuk SMA saja Hinata sudah empat kali pindah sekolah. Ditambah ini sudah lima. Padahal dia baru kelas sebelas. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dan akhirnya Hinata melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke halaman sekolah barunya.

Bangunan sekolah Konohagakuen terdiri dari empat lantai memanjang dari kiri ke kanan. Halamannya yang luas membuat Hinata berjalan cukup jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Tiang bendera tampak berdiri tegak di tengah lapangan itu dengan bendera yang berkibar gagah. Hinata sudah ke sini kemarin untuk melihat-lihat dan mengurus segala keperluannya. Jadi dia sudah tahu kalau di belakang gedung sekolah ini ada lagi lapangan yang lebih luas, lapangan sepak bola. Karena memang Konohagakuen terkenal dengan klub sepakbolanya. Dan juga ada kolam renang _indoor_ di gedung olahraga, di belakang gedung sekolah ini juga. Konahagakuen memang bukan sekolah paling elit, namun fasilitas yang ada di sana untuk menunjang ekstrakurikuler, terutama olahraga, terbilang lengkap. Karena memang Konohagakuen memfokuskan para siswanya untuk memberi prestasi pada sekolahnya lewat bidang olahraga. Dan memang Konohagakuen selalu mencatat prestasi terbaik di bidang olahraga untuk tingkat sekolah menengah atas setiap musim kompetisi.

Hinata sudah sampai di loker sepatu. Dia lalu merogoh _postman-bag_ miliknya dan menemukan secarik kertas bertuliskan nomor lokernya sendiri. Ketika dia melihat yang terdekat, ternyata dia harus berjalan beberapa lorong lagi. Hinata menemukannya dan ternyata letaknya di paling ujung. Dia berbelok di lorong itu dan mulai meneliti nomornya sendiri. Dia melewati seorang anak lain berambut pirang yang juga sedang memakai _uwabaki_-nya. Hinata sudah bersiap menyapa. Namun, anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan kacamata itu sepertinya tak menyadari keberadaan Hinata. Jadilah Hinata memfokuskan mencari lokernya lagi. Padahal setidaknya Hinata ingin punya teman baru. Dan ketika dia menemukan loker sepatunya, anak laki-laki itu berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa menghiraukannya.

Hinata masih harus ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk melapor. Lagipula kelas barunya juga belum diberitahu ketika dia datang mengurus segala keperluannya kemarin. Maka hari ini dia harus ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu untuk, mungkin, meminta diantarkan ke kelas barunya.

Dan di sinilah Hinata. Kelas sebelas dua. Dia sedang berdiri di depan kelas dan menatap semua calon teman sekelasnya.

"Saya Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal."

"Baiklah, class. Yang mau kenalan nanti saja saat istirahat ya," ujar guru perempuan berambut ombak dan beriris merah itu pada seluruh kelas dan disambut gerutuan dari seluruh anak didiknya, dia menoleh pada Hinata, "nah, Hinata bisa duduk di belakang Uzumaki," katanya lagi sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di urutan paling belakang di belakang anak laki-laki berambut pirang.

Hinata yakin kalau anak laki-laki itu adalah anak yang tadi dilihatnya di loker sepatu. Namun, sekali lagi, anak itu tidak melihat ke arahnya. Malah sepertinya sedang terlalu asyik menekuni buku di mejanya. Pun ketika Hinata berjalan melewatinya, dia tetap berkonsentrasi pada buku di atas mejanya. Sepertinya dia sedang menulis sesuatu. Bukan, seperti menyalin sesuatu, dengan terburu-buru.

Waktu istirahat tidak tiba selama yang Hinata bayangkan. Tiba-tiba saja ketika Hinata sedang melamun, bel dengan nyaring berdering membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Dan ketika dia sedang membereskan bukunya dia sudah dikerubungi teman sekelasnya. Tidak semua sih. Hanya beberapa anak perempuan.

"Hinata, salam kenal," ujar seorang anak berambut pirang panjang dikuncir ikat kuda sementara poninya dibiarkan menjuntai menutupi matanya, "kenalan dong, aku Ino," ujarnya lagi ditambah senyum manis.

"Aku juga mau kenalan dong. Aku Sakura." Seorang anak berambut pink ikut mengulurkan jabat tangan.

"Halo, Ino, Sakura," jawab Hinata canggung. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin bertegur sapa dengan anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang duduk di depan bangkunya, tapi karena kedua gadis ini dia harus mengurungkan niatnya. Akhirnya beramahtamahlah dia dengan kedua anak itu dan beberapa anak lainnya.

"Oy, Naruto! Mana PR-ku?"

Seorang anak laki-laki beriris hijau muda dengan rambut putih dan kulit hampir pucat menghampiri anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang masih duduk di bangkunya itu. Hinata menyadari sesuatu dan dia akan mengingat itu baik-baik, anak itu bernama Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Anak laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu agak terkejut sampai terlonjak sedikit pada duduknya. Dan Hinata sepertinya menghiraukan ocehan teman barunya karena dia sibuk memperhatikan interaksi si anak laki-laki pirang bernama Naruto itu.

"Sudah, Kimimarou. Ini," jawab Naruto kemudian sambil menyerahkan buku tulis kepada anak yang tadi menghampirinya.

Kimimarou, anak berambut putih itu lalu membuka-buka bukunya. "Bagus," katanya kemudian sambil menepuk kepala Naruto dengan buku di tangannya, "dan… tugas dari Kurenai-sensei tadi, kau sudah tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Naruto tampak menoleh cepat pada Kimimarou, "Tapi…"

"Apa? Membantah?" potong Kimimarou cepat dengan pandangan murka dari iris hijau mudanya.

Naruto memalingkan mukanya ke mejanya lagi, "Aku…" katanya hampir berbisik.

"Kau mau melawan? Hah?" Kimimarou lalu mencengkram kerah seragam gakuran Naruto dan menariknya hingga Naruto terangkat dari duduknya.

"Oy! Semua! Dia melawanku! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kimimarou berteriak pada seluruh kelas. Tangannya makin erat mencengkram kerah _gakuran_ Naruto membuat Naruto meringis sedikit karena terkena kuku Kimimarou.

Seorang anak lain dengan tubuh besar dan rambut _spike_-oranye berjalan penuh semangat ke arah Kimimarou, "Seperti biasa saja, Kim," katanya sambil menyeringai sangar. Beberapa anak laki-laki lain juga mulai berdatangan ke meja Naruto yang masih dicengkram kerahnya oleh Kimimarou. Hampir semuanya memperlihatkan ekspresi tertarik.

"Kalau begitu pegangi dia, Jugo. Kau juga Suigetsu," ujar Kimimarou dengan ekspresi senang kepada kedua anak yang disebutnya.

"Hahaha… Beres, Kim," jawab anak laki-laki berambut perak dan bermata ungu sambil berjalan lebih dekat. Sampai-sampai berjalan di atas meja-meja untuk mencapai tempat Naruto lebih cepat. Gigi taringnya terlihat sedikit dari seringaiannya.

Kimimarou lalu melepas kerah _gakuran_ Naruto dan menghempaskan Naruto ke arah Jugo dan Suigetsu. Seketika Jugo dan Suigetsu memegangi Naruto di kiri dan kanan.

"Siapa yang mau ikut main?" Kimimarou bertanya lagi pada seluruh kelas. Lalu beberapa anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan berteriak-teriak seru ingin ikut serta dalam permainan yang ditawarkan Kimimarou.

"Peraturannya seperti biasa kan, Kim?" Seorang anak perempuan dengan _name-tag_ Kotohime Fuuma berujar seru. Dan Kimimarou menjawab dengan seringaian dan angggukan. Lalu lima anak lelaki turut serta mendekat.

"Baiklah ayo mulai." Kimimarou memberi komando sambil menaikkan lengan jas _gakuran_-nya ke siku. Anak lainnya pun bersiap-siap.

"Jan Ken Pon!"

Kimimarou, Kotohime dan lima anak lainnya bermain jan-ken-pon.

"Aarrghh! Aku kalah!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam pendek berteriak dengan ekspresi menyesal bahkan seolah menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Hei! Kau beruntung sekali sih, Ginji!" Kotohime berteriak tak senang. Lalu Ginji, anak yang kalah itu, langsung berubah ekspresinya menjadi menyeringai senang. Ginji lalu mengepalkan jemarinya dan sedikit meniup-niupnya.

"Buakh!"

Ginji meninju pipi Naruto yang dipegangi oleh Jugo dan Suigetsu. Naruto tentu hanya mampu meringis karena kedua lengannya sedang dipegangi oleh dua orang. Nyeri di kedua lengannya yang dipegangi kelewat erat dan nyeri di pipi yang ditinju anak klub tinju seperti Ginji, Naruto menutup matanya demi menahankannya.

"Kyaa..!" Hinata berteriak sambil menutup mulutnya ngeri, tak percaya akan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya, "apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Heh! Anak baru! Diam saja atau kau mau merasakannya juga?" Kotohime menyeringai mengejek pada Hinata. Hinata melempar pandangan kesal pada Kotohime, jengkel juga penasaran sekaligus takut.

"Ayo Hinata-chan, kita keluar saja," Ino berbisik sambil menarik lengan Hinata mengajaknya pergi. Sakura juga menatap dengan tatapan memohon agar Hinata ikut dengan mereka.

"Ta-Tapi…"

"Sudah. Ayo."

Sakura dan Ino lalu bersamaan menarik lengan Hinata. Mau tidak mau Hinata menurut dan pergi dari kelas itu. Namun, dia masih sempat melihat ke belakang. Mereka masih melakukan hal yang sama. Beradu jan-ken-pon, lalu yang kalah akan meninju Naruto yang dipegangi oleh dua orang itu. Ketika Hinata menoleh ke belakang, Naruto bahkan sudah tak memakai seragam _gakuran_-nya. Kulit tubuhnya yang kecoklatan itu menjadi sasaran baru oleh anak-anak itu. Namun seiring tarikan di kedua lengannya, Hinata tak dapat melihat lagi apa yang terjadi. Dia sudah keburu dibawa pergi menjauh dari kelasnya.

"Kenapa kalian pergi dan membiarkan Naruto diperlakukan seperti itu?" Hinata berdiri di depan kedua teman barunya, menolak untuk duduk. Mereka sedang berada di lapangan belakang sekolah setelah tadi Hinata diseret pergi oleh kedua teman barunya itu.

"Aduuhh, Hinata-chan. Kamu tidak tahu ceritanya sih." Ino menatapnya gugup. Dan beralih memandang Sakura, meminta tolong memberi penjelasan pada Hinata.

"Kamu masih anak baru, Hinata-chan. Nanti juga kamu terbiasa," Sakura menjawab tenang saja, seolah mengabaikan tatapan Ino. Ino balas menyikutnya kemudian.

"Ap-Apa?" Hinata tak habis pikir akan hal ini. Ini hari pertamanya di sekolah dan dia sudah disuguhkan pemandangan tak sedap seperti itu. Entah kenapa sepertinya tak ada seorang pun yang peduli pada kejadian tadi. Terbukti kalau selain anak-anak yang bermain, bukan, menyiksa Naruto tadi, tak ada anak lain di sana. Seolah semua membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Tak ada yang berani, Hinata. Aku juga. Aku tidak mau menjadi korban berikutnya," Ino menjawab pelan.

"Laporkan saja pada guru. Beres kan?" Hinata setengah berteriak dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tidak," Sakura menjawab tegas, "Kimimarou, Jugo dan yang lainnya itu, mereka anak-anak populer. Tiap tahun menyumbang piala pada sekolah. Kimimarou, dia pemain terbaik klub basket meski masih kelas sebelas. Jugo, dia anak pejabat pemerintah. Ginji, dia ketua klub tinju. Kotohime itu, anak ketua komite siswa. Siapa lagi? Ah, Suigetsu, meski gayanya aneh dan asal begitu, dia itu selalu menyabet juara dari cabang olahraga atletik meski masih kelas sebelas. Jadi Hinata, mereka bisa melakukan apa saja yang mereka mau tanpa perlu takut pada siapapun. Mereka lebih dipercaya para guru. Dan lebih baik jangan coba-coba ikut campur atau kau akan jadi the next victim."

"Sebelum ini ada yang berani membela Naruto. Namun sehari setelah dia melaporkan perbuatan yang diterima Naruto, dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena dituduh mencuri. Sejak itu tak ada yang berani melawan," tambah Ino.

"Tega sekali sih. Apa para guru tidak mengetahuinya?" Dahi Hinata mengernyit.

"Mereka pura-pura tidak tahu," desis Sakura.

"Hah?"

Hinata tidak bisa terima. Ini kejahatan namanya.

"Sudahlah," Sakura berujar bosan, "mulai sekarang sebaiknya kuperingatkan lebih dulu. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan si Uzumaki itu. Atau… kau akan merasakan hal yang sama," katanya sambil menatap Hinata dengan serius sambil menggenggam kedua pundak Hinata.

Hinata baru akan menjawab ketika dering bel masuk tanda istirahat selesai. Hinata baru sadar dia tidak makan siang. Bekalnya masih ada di tasnya. Tertinggal ketika tadi dia diseret ke halaman belakang sekolah ini. Hinata lalu mengikuti Ino dan Sakura berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah lagi. Masuk kelas mereka di lantai dua untuk melanjutkan pelajaran. Sesampainya di kelasnya, Hinata langsung menuju bangkunya di pojok kelas. Dan sampai pelajaran berakhir, Naruto tak ada di bangkunya.

Hinata menghelas nafas lega karena satu hari sudah berhasil dilewatinya tanpa terjadi apa-apa, setidaknya untuk dirinya sendiri. Lain kasus dengan kejadian Naruto saat istirahat tadi. Dan sampai bel pulang ini selesai berdering, Hinata terus bertanya-tanya Naruto ada di mana. Bangkunya kosong dan setiap _S__ensei_ yang masuk tak ada yang bertanya. Hinata memutuskan untuk membereskan bukunya dengan lambat. Berharap bertemu Naruto setidaknya sebelum dia meninggalkan kelas. Karena tas dan buku Naruto juga masih ada di atas meja. Ketika melihat kotak bekalnya, Hinata memutuskan memakan makan siangnya saja. Karena kalau dia membawa pulang kotak bekal yang berisi, Ibu-nya pasti akan mengomel panjang lebar. Namun, setelah Hinata selesai makan pun Naruto tak kunjung muncul mengambil tas dan bukunya yang tertinggal. Hinata akhirnya menyerah dan membereskan tasnya saja lalu beranjak pulang.

"Ummggghh… Ugghh…"

Hinata mendengar suara tertahan dari dalam toilet anak laki-laki ketika melewatinya. Menoleh kiri kanan dan tak mendapati seorang pun, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk masuk dan memeriksa ke dalam. Entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan akan menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Dan benar saja, ketika Hinata masuk ke toilet anak laki-laki itu, matanya membelalak ngeri.

"Kami-Sama!" desisnya sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu berjalan lambat dan gemetar ke seseorang yang meringkuk di sudut sana.

Naruto, tanpa seragam _gakuran_-nya, tangannya terikat di belakang punggung dan tubuhnya basah kuyup. Rambut pirangnya basah menutupi matanya. Mulutnya disumpal sesuatu, seperti kaus kaki. Celana hitam _gakuran_-nya juga basah kuyup dan menempel di kakinya. Kacamatanya tergeletak di dekat kaki Hinata. Hinata meraihnya dan berjalan pelan menuju Naruto. Dalam diam, diraihnya sumpal mulut Naruto sehingga Naruto bisa menghirup udara bebas dari mulutnya. Hinata juga melepaskan ikatan tangan Naruto yang membuat pergelangan Naruto memar. Mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca bahkan airmata menetes sedikit demi sedikit. Hinata memberikan kacamata Naruto dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Naruto meraihnya dan memakainya lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari sana meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata mencegahnya sebelum Naruto benar-benar keluar dari sana, "Tunggu, Naruto!"

"Jangan." Naruto tidak berbalik. Hanya mendesis pada Hinata.

"Ta-Tapi aku hanya…" Hinata hanya ingin membantu karena dia tahu Naruto sedang kesakitan. Punggungnya yang kecoklatan itu penuh memar.

"Aku tidak akan bertanggungjawab atas apa yang akan terjadi padamu," Naruto berujar pelan sambil menatap Hinata ekspresi yang tidak dapat ditebak.

Hinata terdiam dan memekik kaget ketika Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari keranjang sampah di kamar mandi itu, kaos dalam putih dan jas _gakuran_-nya. Dan ketika Naruto berjalan keluar Hinata mengikuti di belakangnya. Ternyata Naruto kembali ke kelas mereka. Hinata menunggui di luar kelas sampai beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dengan menenteng tasnya dan sudah memakai jas _gakuran_-nya lengkap meski agak basah dan bau.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mendekatiku kan?" Naruto berujar dengan tampang bosan setelah agak terkejut melihat Hinata berdiri di depan pintu kelas mereka.

"A-Aku tidak peduli." Hinata menatap Naruto takut-takut. Namun sirat tegas terpancar dari matanya.

Naruto mendegus sambil menoleh ke arah lain, "Sasuke saja tidak bisa melindungiku. Apalagi anak perempuan sepertimu," katanya dengan nada mengejek, "sudahlah. Lebih baik kau urus urusanmu sendiri. Tidak perlu berbaik hati padaku." Lalu berjalan menjauhi Hinata.

"Naruto!" Hinata berusaha mensejajari langkah Naruto, "D-Dengar! Aku tidak tahu siapa Sasuke itu. Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Apa tidak boleh?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Kau akan menyesal."

"Aku bahkan belum mencoba," Hinata membalas dengan tatapan penuh keteguhan.

"Terserahlah." Naruto lalu berjalan lagi.

"Kalau begitu ayo berteman," ujar Hinata seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat, "Aku Hinata, senang berkenalan denganmu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Lama Naruto menatap bergantian antara wajah Hinata yang sedang tersenyum tulus dengan tangan yang terulur di depannya, "Naruto," katanya kemudian sambil mengulurkan tangan juga. Mereka berjabat erat. Dan pipi Hinata memerah ketika Naruto tersenyum padanya.

.

.

_March 13__th__, 2008_

_Kuso! Kuso! Mati saja kau nenek tua! Hinata itu teman keduaku setelah Sasuke! Dan nenek tua itu memakinya! Kuso!_

_Pagi tadi hujan deras dan lagi-lagi hadiah di sepatuku berbeda. Lem. Seharian aku tak memakai uwabaki. Bagaimana bisa dipakai, baka! _

_Dan si bodoh Maito Guy itu! Benar-benar! Setelah ini jika ada yang bertanya padaku tentang renang, aku akan bilang itu sama saja dengan dilempar ke neraka hidup-hidup! Kuharap si bodoh Maito Guy itu mati bersama nenek tua itu! _

_Kau tahu, Kyuu. Hari ini aku menikam Kakuzu-senpai di tengah hujan. Kakuzu-senpai, Kyuu!_

.

Hinata turun dari bus sambil membuka payungnya. Sepagian ini hujan turun dengan derasnya. Ayahnya jadi tidak bisa mengantar karena dipastikan jalanan ke kantor juga akan macet. Jadi daripada menambah waktu tempuh ke kantor setelah mengantarkan Hinata, maka ayahnya memilih langsung menuju kantor dan menyuruh Hinata naik bus. Hinata sih tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja agak jengah ketika ibunya tadi cerewet sekali mewanti-wanti ini itu sebelum Hinata berangkat. Jangan lupa payung-lah. Jangan lupa mantel-lah. Jangan lupa pakai sepatu boot-lah. Jangan lupa bekal-lah. Jangan salah naik bis-lah. Hei, Hinata sudah SMA bukan anak TK lagi. Namun Hinata hanya mengangguk ketika Ibu-nya menjejalkan segala macam benda bernama 'perlindungan terhadap hujan' padanya.

Kelas sebelas dua riuh rendah seperti biasa ketika _Sensei_ _homeroom _belum datang. Hinata duduk di bangkunya dan menyiapkan buku untuk pelajaran pertama hari ini. Namun ketika dia mengeluarkan buku catatannya, Ino menghampirinya.

"Hinata-chan kenapa ambil buku catatan?" tanya Ino, sambil tersenyum.

"Memang kenapa, Ino-chan?"

"Pelajaran pertama kan olahraga. Kita akan berenang," Sakura-lah yang menjawab kebingungan Hinata. Dan Hinata dengan raut malu lalu memasukkan lagi bukunya. Itulah sebabnya _Sensei_ _homeroom_ tidak masuk ke kelas karena langsung dialihkan _Sensei_ pelajaran olahraga. Hinata menoleh ke pintu yang baru saja digeser dan menemukan Naruto berjalan masuk kelas sambil menenteng tasnya. Ketika Naruto berbelok di lorong deretan bangku mereka, Hinata setengah terpekik.

"AH?"

Naruto tidak memakai _uwabaki_-nya dan dia berjalan hanya dengan alas kaus kaki di lantai sekolah yang dingin. Ditambah cuaca hujan seperti sekarang ini. Namun Naruto tak menggubrisnya dan hanya duduk di bangkunya. Hinata sudah biasa menghadapi Naruto yang dingin di hadapan orang-orang. Namun jika bersamanya, Naruto adalah pribadi yang hangat dan ceria. Entah kenapa di kelas Naruto begitu berbeda. Hilang sudah senyuman khas miliknya yang secerah matahari dan mata birunya yang berbinar semangat. Hinata berkonklusi, Naruto tidak ingin menarik perhatian orang-orang dan memilih diam. Namun bagaimanapun juga, selalu saja ada celah yang membuat anak-anak itu mengusilinya, ah bukan, menyiksanya.

"Oy! Naruto! PR-ku!"

Kimimarou berteriak dari depan pintu segera ketika dia baru saja tiba. Jugo tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil ber-_high_-_five_ dengan Suigetsu melihat raut Naruto yang tak mampu melawan. Kimimarou lalu berjalan tergesa ke meja Naruto dan merebut buku di tangan Naruto. Dia meyakini itu buku tugasnya.

"Good boy. Good boy," ujar Kimimarou seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto dengan buku di tangannya. Lalu beranjak dari sana setelah—

"Buakhh!"

—mendorong Naruto hingga terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Sialan," desis Naruto pelan. Namun naas. Kimimarou ternyata mendengarnya.

"Apa katamu?"

Kimimarou berang. Dan setelah itu tanpa henti dia menendangi tubuh tak berdaya Naruto yang terkapar di lantai. Jugo dan Suigetsu bertepuk tangan di ujung sana menyaksikan hal itu. Bahkan berteriak-teriak seperti gila menyemangati Kimimarou.

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan, Kimimarou!" Hinata histeris dan segera berdiri melihat kejadian itu dan heran karena tak seorang pun yang mau melerai. Kimimarou menatap Hinata kemudian.

"Kau siapanya? Pacarnya?" Kimimarou beralih dari Naruto dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. Hinata refleks mundur karena tatapan Kimimarou yang tajam padanya. Namun belum jauh, Kimimarou berhenti. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Bukan. Seseorang. Naruto yang terkapar di lantai itu memeluk kaki Kimimarou dan menahannya untuk maju melangkah mendekati Hinata.

"….rhenti…"

"Apa sih kau?" Kimimarou berteriak pada Naruto. Dia akan menendang Naruto lagi ketika pintu kelas digeser keras.

"Semuanya! Kita ke gedung olahraga! Cepat! Cepat!" Maito Guy, _Sensei_ pelajaran olahraga dengan seragam training hijau-nya itu masuk dan menginstruksikan semua anak untuk ke gedung olahraga. Tanpa komando lebih lanjut, semua anak bergegas meninggalkan kelas. Termasuk Kimimarou yang segera menghentikan aksinya setelah mengibaskan kakinya demi menyingkirkan tangan Naruto.

Hinata membantu Naruto bangun, "Sakitkah?" tanyanya, retoris.

"Kau tak diapa-apakan 'kan?" Naruto balik bertanya alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Hinata segera setelah dia berdiri lagi.

"Kalau sakit ke ruang kesehatan saja." Hinata menatap Naruto cemas.

"Kita masih harus ke gedung olahraga," Naruto malah menjawab sambil nyengir pada Hinata.

Hinata tidak habis pikir pada Naruto ini. Padahal, dan Hinata juga yakin, Naruto itu mampu melawan anak-anak yang mengusilinya. Namun entah kenapa dia tidak mau melakukannya. Seperti ada suatu penyebab. Dan Hinata belum tahu apa itu.

Gedung olahraga itu cukup besar. Bayangkan saja. Di dalamnya memuat kolam renang standard internasional, lapangan basket standard internasional, lapangan voli standard internasional, serta dua lapangan badminton. Sekali lagi, meski bukan sekolah paling elit namun sekolah ini mengutamakan sekali prestasi olahraga siswanya sehingga menghabiskan dana besar untuk fasilitas olahraga sekolah.

Seluruh siswa kelas sebelas dua sedang berada di dalam air sesuai instruksi _sensei_ pelajaran olahraga mereka, Maito Guy. Si _sensei_ sendiri berdiri di luar kolam sambil mencatat rekor waktu anak didiknya. Ya. Mereka sedang adu cepat berenang. Dan ini termasuk penilaian terhadap kelulusan mereka di akhir semester nanti selain ujian tulis. Hinata berkali-kali mencari keberadaan Naruto namun tak menemukannya. Padahal sudah hampir abjad namanya yang dipanggil dan dia belum juga muncul. Terakhir mereka tadi berpisah di ruang ganti. Tentu saja mereka berpisah karena Hinata akan masuk ruang ganti anak perempuan sementara Naruto masuk ruang ganti anak laki-laki. Setelahnya, Hinata keluar bersama Ino dan Sakura dan sejak itu dia belum melihat Naruto lagi. Pikiran Hinata mau tidak mau merasa cemas dan khawatir kalau-kalau Naruto sedang dalam masalah lagi.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Maito Guy memanggil nama Naruto. Dan Hinata semakin cemas karena Naruto tak muncul juga. Maito Guy memanggil hingga tiga kali namun Naruto tidak juga menyahut.

"Dia pasti sembunyi lagi, Sensei!" teriak Suigetsu yang sudah selesai urutannya sehingga sedang duduk tenang di pinggir kolam.

"Anak itu!" Maito Guy berujar jengkel, "Hozuki! Kau cari dia! Suruh menghadapku setelah ini!"

"Ha'i, Sensei." Hozuki Suigetsu langsung berlari ke arah ruang ganti anak laki-laki diikuti Jugo. Wajah mereka tampak dihiasi seringaian senang. Hinata jadi semakin khawatir.

Ruang ganti anak laki-laki bersebelahan dengan ruang ganti anak perempuan. Hinata sudah ketinggalan Sakura dan Ino ketika selesai bersih-bersih dan memakai seragamnya. Beberapa anak lain malah sudah berjalan keluar meninggalkannya sendiri ketika dia masih harus menyisir rambut panjangnya. Namun dia tak ambil pusing dan melanjutkan sisirannya saja. Dan seketika dia tersentak. Ada ribut-ribut di ruang ganti anak laki-laki. Seperti suara tertawaan beberapa orang, seperti ada juga makian. Hinata menyelesaikan sisirannya dan membereskan baju renangnya lalu beranjak keluar dari ruang ganti itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Memilih antara masuk ke dalam ruang ganti anak laki-laki atau tidak. Dia sangat takut kali ini. Entah mengapa firasatnya berkata bahwa dia sebaiknya pergi saja. Maka menuruti firasatnya, Hinata pun beranjak dari sana.

"Bukh.."

Hinata menabrak sesuatu. Tepatnya seseorang di depannya karena dia terlalu terburu-buru melangkah sehingga tidak fokus. Ketika dilihatnya siapa yang ditabraknya, ditemukannya seseorang dengan rambut pirang tersisir rapi berminyak ke belakang menyeringai padanya. Seragam _gakuran_, bahkan kemeja di dalamnya, milik orang itu tidak dikancingkan sehingga menampakkan dadanya.

"Lihat siapa ini. Hyuuga! Sudah lama sekali sepertinya sejak Neji tidak ada," ujar anak laki-laki itu, sambil terus menyeringai. Dari lambang diatas _name_-_tag_-nya yang bertuliskan Hidan, Hinata mengenalinya sebagai seorang siswa kelas dua belas. Dan Hinata semakin gemetar merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

Benar saja. Hidan menyeretnya masuk ke ruang ganti anak laki-laki. Hinata berusaha memberontak namun gagal karena cengkraman Hidan pada pergelangan tangannya terlampau kuat.

"Oy! Aku menemukan Hyuuga!" Hidan berteriak pada orang-orang di dalam sana. Hinata menatap ngeri pada beberapa orang yang dideteksinya sebagai seniornya yang sedang berada di sana. Teriakan Hidan ditanggapi kekehan semua orang di sana. Kecuali satu orang. Anak laki-laki itu sedang terbaring di lantai dengan seragam kuyup berwarna kecoklatan. Di dadanya ada kaki seorang senior bermuka mirip ikan karena ada goresan di kedua pipinya seperti sirip. Mata kecilnya yang bulat menatap bengis pada Hinata yang terpaku menatap anak laki-laki berambut pirang di bawah kaki orang itu.

"Pegangi dia. Paksa dia menyaksikan pekerjaan kita."

"Katanya Hyuuga satu ini berteman dengan si blonde itu, Kakuzu."

"Begitu? Kita lihat apa dia bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan menonton permainan kita," jawab siswa bernama Kakuzu itu.

Hidan masih memegangi kedua lengan Hinata kencang. Untung saja Hinata dipegangi begitu. Kalau tidak dia mungkin sudah jatuh lemas ke dinginnya lantai ruang ganti itu. Bagaimana tidak. Dia tak sanggup menyaksikan apa yang diperbuat oleh apa senior itu terhadap Naruto. Ya. Naruto-lah yang sedang mereka kerjai. Siswa yang dipanggil Kakuzu itu berdiri di atas Naruto yang terbaring di lantai dipegangi oleh dua orang lainnya. Setelah menerima kain pel dari anak lain, Kakuzu lalu memeras kain pel basah itu tepat di atas wajah Naruto. Sementara seorang anak memaksa Naruto membuka mulutnya. Perbuatan itu malah mengundang tawa dari anak-anak lainnya. Hidan saja terkekeh di telinga Hinata. Airmata mulai mengaliri pipi putih Hinata demi melihat Naruto yang tersedak dan terbatu-batuk di ujung ruangan.

Belum cukup sampai di sana. Kakuzu membuka paksa celana seragam Naruto. Naruto berusaha memberontak namun tendangan Kakuzu pada tulang keringnya membuatnya bungkam. Kakuzu lalu mengeluarkan pemantik dari sakunya. Setelah itu, Hinata menutup mata dan mencium bau terbakar menguar ke seluruh penjuru ruang ganti. Dan ketika Hinata membuka mata lagi, Ia segera menutupkan lagi matanya, jijik dan tidak tega. Kedua orang yang memegangi Naruto tadi sedang berdiri dan membasahi lagi seragam Naruto yang sudah basah dengan air seni mereka. Sekali lagi tertawaan menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Hujan masih setia memayungi sekolah Konohagakuen ketika bel akhir pelajaran berdering nyaring. Semua anak sebelas dua bergegas membereskan buku-buku mereka. Tak terkecuali Hinata. Ia bahkan dengan kecepatan kilat menjejalkan bukunya di dalam tas. Segera setelah dia mengancingkan resleting tasnya dia pun melesat ke luar kelas. Membuat Ino dan Sakura berpandangan heran. Hinata terus berlari ke lantai satu, ke ruang kesehatan. Tadi setelah insiden di ruang ganti anak-laki-laki itu, Hinata yang terduduk lemas bersimbah airmata dan Naruto yang hampir pingsan ditinggalkan begitu saja. Hinata lalu membopong Naruto ke ruang kesehatan. Dan sesampainya di sana, Naruto langsung tertidur seolah menyuruh Hinata segera meninggalkannya. Jadilah Hinata selama jam pelajaran tak tenang karena pikirannya tertuju pada Naruto saja. Hinata tidak pernah seperti ini. Mendapat teman yang senasib dengannya. Alasan dia selalu pindah dari sekolah satu ke lainnya adalah karena dia sering menjadi korban seperti Naruto. Namun Hinata menyadari bahwa apa yang diperolehnya bahkan belum ada seujung kuku dibandingkan apa yang didapat oleh Naruto. Hinata masih dapat sedikit bersyukur.

Digesernya pintu ruang kesehatan dan ditemukannya Naruto sedang duduk menghadap jendela. Naruto seperti tidak sadar ada yang masuk. Hinata lalu mendekat dan mencoba melihat wajah Naruto. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat mata Naruto yang memerah.

"Na-Naruto…" Hinata menyentuh bahu Naruto pelan. Naruto menoleh pada Hinata dan tersenyum seperti biasa saat mereka berdua saja, cerah, ceria. Naruto tidak menangis. Namun matanya merah sekali. Hinata mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum pada Naruto. Namun dia tidak bisa menahan. Entah kenapa dadanya sesak sekali. Akhirnya jebol juga benteng airmata Hinata. Hinata tersedu-sedu di depan Naruto. Hinata menangis untuk Naruto. Sebaliknya, Naruto tersenyum bijak dan menyentuh kepala Hinata lalu mengelusnya.

"Sudah. Semua baik-baik saja."

"Ap-Apanya yang baik? Kau, hiks, diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku akan, hiks, lapor pada, hiks, guru." Hinata terisak sambil berulangkali menyeka airmatanya.

"Tidak. Mungkin ini karmaku, Hinata."

Hinata menangis sejadinya. Bahunya bergetar. Berkali-kali dihapusnya jejak airmata di kedua pipinya. Namun, berkali-kali pula airmata itu jatuh. Naruto tak tega juga melihat itu. Lalu dengan sekali tarikan direngkuhnya Hinata yang masih sesenggukan itu. Menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu perlahan sambil menyanyi kecil. Hinata akhirnya merasa tenang dan berhenti menangis.

"Guy-Sensei tadi bilang apa?" tanya Hinata, berbisik di pelukan Naruto. Masih sesenggukan namun sudah lebih tenang.

"Dia? Kami hanya ngobrol saja." Naruto lalu terkekeh renyah. Mau tidak mau Hinata tersenyum juga. Ini Naruto-nya, Naruto yang hanya menampakkan raut bahagia padanya.

Hujan masih mengguyur kota ketika Naruto dan Hinata berjalan bersama di bawah payung milik Hinata. Sesekali mereka bercanda dan melempar lelucon konyol. Berusaha melupakan apa yang terjadi hari itu. Mereka berjalan ke pemberhentian bus yang masih seratus meter ke depan ketika sebuah klakson mobil memecah percakapan antara mereka. Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di samping mereka. Kaca pengemudi lalu membuka dan tampaklah seorang wanita tua dengan rambut merah yang digelung dua di kiri dan kanan duduk di sana memegang stir.

"Bocah sial! Kau pergi dengan wanita makanya tidak pulang! Hah? Cepat masuk ke mobil!"

Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka akan dibentak seperti itu jadi dia diam saja, mematung. Meskipun yang dibentak bukan dia tapi tetap saja itu terasa menyakitkan.

"Dan kau perempuan jalang! Jangan berani-beraninya kau menggoda anak ini, mengerti kau?"

Mata Hinata membelalak demi mendengar makian yang ditujukan padanya barusan. Naruto langsung masuk ke mobil tanpa berkata apapun pada Hinata. Membiarkan tubuhnya basah ketika menembus rinai hujan yang makin menderas. Ketika mobil itu melaju baru Hinata sadar kalau celana olahraga miliknya masih dipakai oleh Naruto karena celana seragamnya sudah terbakar tadi.

.

.

_April__3__rd__, 2008_

_Apa seperti dia yang mengaku sahabatku? _

_Sasuke saja berani memukuli anak-anak itu sampai dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah karena berkelahi. _

_Ah, ingatkan aku dia perempuan. Dan ingatkan juga aku kalau airmata itu tidak palsu. Ingatkan juga aku kalau dia juga sudah menerima hadiah sejak beberapa hari lalu di loker sepatunya. Dibanding aku itu masih belum apa-apa sepertinya. Kecoa dan kelabang mati memenuhi lokernya. Aku mau tertawa. Itu kudapat ketika aku kelas sepuluh._

_Kuso! Nenek tua sial!_

_Aku menggantung Jugo di pohon belakang sekolah, Kyuu. _

.

Sesepi-sepinya suasana sekolah tidak akan mempengaruhi warga sebelas dua untuk tetap berisik. Meski begitu tidak ada seorang _sensei_ pun yang datang menyuruh mereka diam. Hinata masih berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya sambil menunggu Naruto kembali dari toilet. Sejak kejadian dua hari yang lalu, saat Hinata membela Naruto lagi, Kimimarou mengumumkan kalau dia haram didekati. Yah, nasibnya kurang lebih sama dengan Naruto. Dan Ino juga Sakura tak berani dekat-dekat dengannya lagi. Satu-satunya teman Hinata sekarang adalah, mau tidak mau, hanya Naruto.

Tadi pagi Hinata menemukan lagi, kalau pakai istilah Naruto, hadiah di loker sepatunya. Sudah sejak dua hari yang lalu. Kalau kemarin hanya _uwabaki_-nya yang diletakkan di tong sampah, tadi pagi kecoa dan kelabang mati memenuhi lokernya. Hinata berteriak histeris karena terkejut sekaligus jijik. Sekarang saja _uwabaki_-nya masih sedikit basah karena Hinata tadi mencuci bekas bangkai kecoa dan kelabang mati yang baunya minta ampun itu sebelum memakainya. Hinata ingin bilang pada ayahnya ketika kemarin pagi dia menemukan _uwabaki_-nya di tong sampah. Namun, Ia bahkan baru sebulan di sekolah ini. Dan lagi dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Naruto, sahabat barunya. Sahabat? Bolehkan Hinata berharap lebih? Entah sejak kapan dia merasa ada yang lain ketika melihat senyum Naruto yang hanya dipersembahkan ketika mereka sedang berdua saja. Sekaligus juga dia masih berkeinginan melaporkan semua kejadian yang dialami Naruto pada guru. Tapi sepertinya yang terakhir ini akan sulit terwujud. Naruto-nya sendiri juga tidak ambil pusing.

"Anak baru! Kerjakan PR-ku dong!"

Suara lengking perempuan membangunkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh pada Kotohime yang sedang berdiri melipat tangan di depan dada tepat di depan mukanya. Hinata tidak menjawab dan memilih membuang muka ke arah jendela, menatap keluar kelas. Kata Naruto sebaiknya dia tidak usah mengacuhkan anak-anak yang berusaha mengganggunya. Kotohime yang jengkel diacuhkan menyentuh dagu Hinata dan menariknya agar Hinata menatap padanya. Hinata menatap ragu dan agak takut pada Kotohime yang menatap sangar padanya. Berharap Naruto ada di sini. Karena si Kotohime ini kalau sendiri sebenarnya tidak berani menghadapi Naruto. Namun sepertinya Naruto akan lama di toilet.

"Kau tuli ya? Aku. Mau. Kau. Kerjakan. PR-ku. Mengerti tidak?"

"T-Tidak mau," Hinata mencoba melawan, "kenapa kau tida-aduuhh…" Hinata memekik kaget ketika Kotohime menarik rambutnya. Dia bukannya tidak mendengar pekik tertahan Ino. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, mereka tak berani ikut campur. Bahkan Ino dan Sakura, meskipun menatap kepada Hinata dengan kasihan, malah beranjak menjauh dari sana. Hinata sedikit kecewa pada mereka namun tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dan si Kotohime ini masih saja menatapnya dengan pandangan nyalang, murka.

"Kim! Anak ini melawan!" Kotohime berteriak pada Kimimarou yang baru masuk. Kimimarou masuk bersama Naruto yang dirangkulnya. Wajah Naruto sendiri agak memar, bibirnya membengkak dan menyisakan berkas darah. Hinata mau tak mau bergidik membayangkan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Naruto di toilet anak laki-laki.

"Kenapa lagi sih? Bikin repot saja."

"Dia nggak mau ngerjain PR-ku, Kim!" Kotohime berseru dengan nada manja pada Kimimarou.

"Aku ada ide!" Kali ini Jugo berteriak dari bangkunya. Suigetsu menatapnya tertarik dengan seringaiannya. Kotohime melepas dagu Hinata dan berbalik menatap Jugo yang mulai tertawa aneh. Ya aneh. Jugo itu bukan tipe orang yang suka tertawa kecuali ada hal-hal aneh yang tidak lucu terjadi.

"Kim, kasih sini Naruto." Jugo menarik Naruto dari rangkulan Kimimarou kasar lalu menariknya ke tengah kelas. Semua anak hanya melihat penuh antusias.

Ya. Hinata baru menyadarinya. Tepatnya sejak dia juga jadi korban. Semua anak di kelas ini melakukan hal buruk pada Naruto. Macam-macam. Tidak semua terlihat nyata. Namun, hal-hal sepele, ah kalau bisa dibilang begitu, seperti mengerjakan PR, meminta dibelikan jajanan ke kantin, membawakan tas, mengerjakan tugas piket, dan banyak lagi, semua anak melakukannya pada Naruto. Hanya saja yang paling rutin ya anak-anak ini, Kimimarou dan teman-temannya itu.

"Buka baju!" Jugo mendorong Naruto hingga terjerembab di tengah kelas.

Hinata melirik ke arah Ino dan Sakura yang ternyata tengah menonton juga sambil bisik-bisik. Menyadari tatapan Hinata, mereka berdua bergegas keluar kelas. Hinata mendengar keluhan Naruto tapi sepertinya Jugo memaksanya membuka seragam _gakuran_-nya bahkan kaos dalamnya. Hingga sekarang Naruto berdiri di tengah kelas, dikelilingi anak-anak lain yang bersorak-sorak, tanpa memakai jas _gakuran_-nya. Jugo merangkul leher Naruto sehingga membuatnya tak berkutik. Namun yang Hinata herankan, sekali lagi, tak ada ekspresi di wajah itu. Kesakitan, kemarahan, kebencian, tidak ada. Datar. Seolah jiwa Naruto sedang tidak di sana di dalam tubuhnya.

"Hime, bawa si Hyuuga kemari."

Hinata tersentak ketika tangan dingin Kotohime menarik lengannya paksa ke arah anak-anak yang berkerumun di tengah kelas itu. Dia mencoba berontak namun Kotohime keburu dibantu Ginji memegangi Hinata. Hinata menyaksikan Jugo melepas ikat pinggang Naruto dan malah mengalungkannya di leher Naruto.

"Berlutut, Kau!" bentak Jugo. Dan Hinata mengernyit heran bisa-bisanya Naruto diam saja dan menuruti bentakan Jugo itu. Naruto berlutut di tengah kerumunan anak-anak kelas sebelas dua itu. Sementara Jugo menyeringai sadis dan langsung mendorong kepala Naruto sehingga sekarang Naruto menahan tubuhnya dengan lutut dan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya menghadap lantai.

"Hime mau naik?" tanya Jugo pada Kotohime sambil menunjuk punggung telanjang Naruto.

"Aku? Nope! Biar di Hyuuga saja," ujar Kotohime sambil menunjuk Hinata, "aku mau mengajak jalan saja," tambahnya.

"Eh?"

"Iya," Kotohime berujar mantap, "Heh, Hyuuga. Naik kau ke punggungnya!" katanya kemudian sambil mendelik kasar pada Hinata.

"A-Apa? Ti-Tidak mau!" Hinata jelas tidak mau naik ke punggung Naruto, yang benar saja.

"Argghh…Cepat!" Ginji yang tak sabar mendorong Hinata keras.

"Adduuh…"

Hinata meringis karena terjatuh ke lantai akibat didorong Kotohime kasar. Namun si pendorong hanya terkikik geli kesenangan. Belum sempat bereaksi, Hinata sudah ditarik untuk berdiri lagi. Hinata berdiri di samping Naruto yang berlutut di lantai. Lalu tanpa aba-aba Kotohime mendorong Hinata agar duduk di atas punggung Naruto.

"Kau mau duduk atau tidak?" Jugo kemudian mengancam seraya menarik ikatan ikat pinggang yang ada di leher Naruo, menyebabkan Naruto tercekik. Hinata tidak tega melihatnya. Namun juga tidak mau disuruh duduk di punggung Naruto. Airmata mulai menitik di pipi putihnya.

"Haah… Malah nangis. Dasar manja! Ayo cepat!" Kotohime yang jengkel memaksa Hinata sehingga Hinata terduduk di atas punggung telanjang Naruto. Hinata mau tidak mau terduduk di atas punggung Naruto seperti naik kuda-kudaan. Meski Ia mencoba bangkit namun Kotohime menahannya.

Lalu yang terjadi setelah itu. Jugo sambil tertawa-tawa menarik ikat pinggang di leher Naruto lagi. Menyeretnya seolah Naruto binatang peliharaan.

"Ayo jalan! Ayo!" ujarnya menghiraukan ringis kesakitan dari sang objek pelecehan.

Demi mengurangi rasa sakit akibat ditarik lehernya, mau tidak mau Naruto merangkak dan mengikuti langkah Jugo itu berkeliling kelas dengan ditambah beban Hinata di punggungnya. Dan tawa membahana di penjuru kelas sebelas dua. Hinata tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena Kotohime menahannya agar tetap duduk di atas punggung Naruto. Bukan hanya tawa. Tepukan-tepukan juga sorakan-sorakan tak kalah heboh mengisi ruangan sebelas dua itu. Seolah mereka sedang menyaksikan sebuah tontonan pasar malam yang sangat seru. Hinata menunduk menatap punggung kecoklatan Naruto. Matanya mengabur. Airmatanya jatuh di atas punggung kecoklatan itu.

Hinata berjalan gontai menuju loker sepatunya. Sendiri. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Setelah semua orang, tak hanya di kelasnya saja, menjauhinya. Kalau kemarin siang dia masih berjalan bersama Naruto maka kali ini dia jalan sendiri. Hinata ingin menangis lagi mengingat kejadian di kelas tadi. Dan setelah itu, sedikitpun Naruto tak menegurnya barang sejenak, melihat padanya pun tidak. Sampai detik ini. Tadi saja Naruto pergi duluan setelah membereskan tasnya. Meninggalkannya sebagai, lagi-lagi, orang terakhir yang ke luar dari kelas.

"Haah… Naruto, maafkan aku. Kalau saja tadi aku bisa melawan mereka," Hinata mendesah pelan. Tak sadar kalau matanya makin buram. Bukan karena minusnya bertambah, tapi karena ada lapisan bening yang terbentuk di sana. Hinata tak tahan. Dia berjongkok di koridor yang sepi. Memeluk lututnya erat. Membenamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan tangannya sendiri. Bahunya bergerak-gerak. Dia menangis sesenggukan. Tak menyadari sepasang bola mata biru menatap tanpa ekspresi padanya dari balik tembok.

.

.

* * *

><p>…<strong>tbc…<strong>

* * *

><p>a.n.<p>

ijinkan saya untuk mempublish lanjutannya setelah event NHTD berakhir pliss. meskipun besok minggu dan saya juga tidak disibukkan dengan tugas dunia nyata, namun saya harus mengahdiri beberapa acara hari ini tadi dan besok. jadi kesempatan saya mengetik lanjutan ini agak berkurang.

sebenarnya ini tadi mau dibuat oneshoot saja. tapi sepertinya kepanjangan. jadi akan saya bagi jadi twoshoot. begitulah.

dan, semoga reader tetap berkenan memberi review, concrit untuk perbaikan saya, atau mungkin flame untuk menghangatkan halaman review saya? boleh saja. tapi tolong jangan ganggu gugat pairing-nya ya...^^/


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning(s): mature content for violence, harassment and bullying, rape for this chapter, bad words, full of skip time, typos, no italic for english, italics are for diary's note, lack of EYD, (hope it's not) chara bashing, chara dead, OOC (hontou ni), AU**

**Genre: angst, tragedy**

**Ideas: Korean movie titled 'Bystander', Japanese manga titled 'Ijime'**

**OST: Breaking The Habit by Linkin Park, The Down Syndrome by Linkin Park**

**For HTNH/NHTD… (maaf telat seminggu)**

**special thanks to: Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og, Twingwing RuRaKe, (no name), Hana Hirogaru, Nami Forsley, takdanama (nisa andini ya?), Shintya Vanessa'chan, Nyumnyum (ini dilanjut, semoga ga mengecewakan), Sabar arrancer (ngidamnya udah kesampean kan?), Desy Cassiotaku, Hiko'Ay Natsuciko, Midorikawaii (makasiih, ini udah update kan?), semutbeenhere (namanya lucu, ini udah update) dan semua silent reader terutama para NHLovers se-FFn**

* * *

><p>…<strong>enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Black Diary~~~<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

_April 30__th__, 2008_

_Kuso! Aku mau jelaskan bagaimana pun tetap saja aku yang dianggap salah. Kalau benar kematian bisa menguak kebenaran, maka kuharap dia mati sekarang juga. Aku heran kenapa dia tidak mati juga. Atau aku saja yang mati?_

_Bukan hal penting sih. Tapi Hinata dikerjai anak perempuan. Dan dia meneriakiku. Marah padaku. Dasar perempuan. Aku kan sudah peringatkan dia dulu._

_Kyuu, kau bilang jangan menyakiti anak perempuan kan? Tapi hari ini aku memotong rem mobil Kotohime. Dia dan teman-temannya mati masuk jurang._

_._

.

Hinata mendesah pelan. Sudah membiasakan diri sepertinya menerima paket misterius dari entah siapa setiap hari di loker sepatunya. Hari ini _uwabaki_-nya dipenuhi paku payung, berlumpur, dan bertuliskan "Mati saja kau!" dengan tinta spidol. Dia segera mengambil _uwabaki_-nya dan menuju keranjang sampah di ujung loker. Menuang seluruh isinya ke dalam keranjang itu. Lalu memakainya meski enggan. Bayangkan saja sepatu berwarna putih itu jadi kecoklatan bekas lumpur ditambah tulisan dengan tinta spidol. Sepertinya yang kali ini membersihkannya agak lama.

"Hari ini dapat apa?"

Suara khas seseorang mengagetkan Hinata yang sedang setengah melamun itu. Suara khas Naruto.

"Naruto!" Hinata menoleh pada orang yang menyapanya sambil sedikit tersenyum, "baru tiba juga?" ujarnya.

"Perasaan tadi aku tanya kamu duluan," Naruto berujar sambil menutup loker sepatunya tanpa memandang pada Hinata.

"Etto… Maaf." Hinata menunduk sambil tersenyum canggung, "hari ini paku payung," jawabnya kemudian seraya menatap Naruto lagi yang sudah memakai _uwabaki_-nya.

Naruto tak menanggapi lebih lanjut. Dia lalu berjalan setelah memakai _uwabaki_-nya. Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang. Pada akhirnya berjalan bersisian dalam diam menuju kelas mereka, sebelas dua.

Hinata sesekali memandangi Naruto. Seminggu setelah kejadian Jugo di kelas barulah Naruto menyapanya lagi. Bukannya tidak ada kejadian apa-apa selang waktu itu. Namun Naruto menjauh darinya dan terkesan diam. Seminggu setelahnya ketika Jugo mengusilinya lagi dan Hinata berteriak lagi barulah Naruto mau pulang bersamanya. Entah apa, namun sikap Naruto tidak seramah sebelumnya. Ada yang hilang dan berubah dari saat itu. Seakan cahaya matahari yang senantiasa terpancar dari Naruto saat bersama Hinata telah padam. Hinata sama sekali tak mengerti karena Naruto juga tak bicara apa-apa. Tapi meski begitu, Hinata tidak dapat lebih bersyukur dari ini karena Naruto mau menyapanya lagi. Mau bagaimana lagi. Naruto-lah satu-satunya temannya sekarang. Dan seminggu tanpa bersama Naruto serasa neraka yang sepi karena Hinata bahkan tidak dapat berbicara pada siapapun. Semua orang takut. Bukan takut padanya tentu saja. Tapi takut pada ancaman Kimimarou dan geng-nya itu untuk jauh-jauh darinya. Kalau saja kutukan bisa membunuh, mungkin seluruh anggota geng Kimimarou dan _senpai_-_senpai_ kurang kerjaan yang sering mengusili mereka sudah mati sejak lama.

Hinata menggeser pintu dan masuk diikuti Naruto. Berjalan seperti biasa hingga ke bangkunya di sudut kelas. Dan dia terhenti sejenak mendapati sesuatu di atas mejanya. Sebuah vas bunga berisi bunga krisan. Hinata tertegun sejenak. Bunga krisan biasanya ditemui di upacara _sougi*_ dan diletakkan sebagai penghias altar orang mati. Dan jika bunga itu diletakkan di atas mejamu, maka itu artinya kau dianggap sudah mati. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan airmata yang hendak menetes di pipinya. Dengan mata berkabut diraihnya vas itu lalu berjalan cepat ke luar kelas dan membuang vas beserta bunganya ke keranjang sampah di luar kelas. Ketika Hinata masuk lagi, Kotohime menyeringai padanya. Dia menghiraukan saja Kotohime dan berjalan ke bangkunya. Belum lagi dia duduk, di bangkunya ditemukannya tulisan yang sama dengan tulisan di _uwabaki_-nya. Menghela nafas sejenak, Hinata mendudukkan saja dirinya di bangkunya sambil mengelap lelehan airmata yang jatuh dari sudut matanya dengan saputangan yang disodorkan Naruto.

Hinata belum pernah sesenang ini ketika dilihatnya hasil tes kimianya tidak terlalu buruk. Nilai 80 tidak terlalu buruk kan. Dan dia tak bisa menahan senyum ketika berbalik dari meja guru mengambil kerta tesnya. Sejenak melupakan hadiah pagi yang didapatnya di mejanya. Dan masih terlalu senang melihat angka 80 di kertasnya sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar ada kaki yang menjulur keluar dari bawah meja yang akan dilewatinya.

"Auww..!"

Hinata yang terjerembab karena jegalan kaki anak tak bertanggungjawab itu hanya bisa meringis.

"Hyuuga kau tak apa?" Kakashi-_Sensei_, _sensei_ pelajaran kimia itu hanya bertanya ala kadarnya bahkan tanpa melihat pada Hinata yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Tak apa, Sensei." Hinata lalu berdiri dan meneruskan berjalan ke bangkunya di ujung belakang. Anak yang tadi menjegalnya hanya nyengir ke arahnya sambil memamerkan kedua jari tengahnya pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya mendesah sambil mendudukkan pantatnya di bangkunya. Merasa tak ada gunanya membalas apapun yang dilakukan oleh anak itu. Karena bagaimana pun dia tidak punya kekuatan kalau sekarang. Dia lebih memilih menenggelamkan pikirannya pada pelajaran di buku pelajaran kimianya saja.

Hinata sedang merapikan rambutnya di toilet anak perempuan, sendirian. Naruto sedang menunggunya di atap, berencana makan siang berdua di sana. Jarang sekali anak-anak jahil itu tidak mengusili mereka ketika jam istirahat. Karena setiap ada kesempatan mereka pasti mengerjai mereka. Entah itu Naruto-nya, entah itu dia sendiri. Hinata lalu merapikan seragamnya dan berbalik. Namun, dia tersentak dan merapatkan malah punggungnya ke wastafel.

"Hyuuga… Hyuuga… Mana pangeranmu? Sepertinya kali ini dia tak bisa melindungimu lagi yah," ujar Kotohime berdiri di sana melipat tangan di depan dada. Senyumannya yang lebih mirip seringaian itu membuat Hinata berulang kali menelan ludah sendiri. Yang tak diduga Hinata, Ino dan Sakura juga di sana dengan wajah takut-takut. Beberapa anak perempuan lain berdiri di sisi mereka. Hinata mengenali mereka semua sebagai teman sekelasnya.

"A-Apa ma-maumu..?" Hinata gemetar membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Dia bertanya sambil mengumpulkan keberaniannya sendiri. Dalam hati kalau boleh jujur dia takut sekali.

"Aku?" Kotohime pura-pura terkejut, "aku hanya mau bersenang-senang."

Lalu entah ide dari mana Kotohime meraih ember yang dipegang oleh Tayuya, anak berambut merah yang memegangi ember berisi air kotor.

"Byuurr!"

Kotohime menyiramkan air dalam ember itu ke Hinata yang masih mematung di dekat wastafel. Seketika seragam Hinata kuyup akibat siraman itu. Hinata menyadari kalau Ino dan Sakura terbelalak tak percaya. Hinata agak lega setidaknya kedua temannya ini tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya. Namun, tak dapat dipungkirinya kalau kedua temannya itu juga takut pada Kotohime Fuuma sehingga sedikitpun mereka tak melakukan apapun.

"Apa salahku?" Hinata setengah berteriak pada Kotohime dan anak lainnya yang berada di sana. Airmatanya menetes satu-satu. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya. Dipeluknya tubuhnya sendiri yang mulai menggigil.

"Salahmu?" Kotohime mendengus lalu menoleh pada Tayuya, "Tayuya, jelaskan!"

Tayuya mendelik kesal, "Haah…Kenapa aku sih?"

"Sudah lakukan saja." Ami, anak berambut ungu gelap yang sedari tadi bersandar ke pintu toilet menyahut.

Tayuya lalu mendekati Hinata sambil masih melipat tangannya di depan dada. Setelah wajahnya dan Hinata hanya berjarak sejengkal, diraihnya poni Hinata dan dijambaknya sehingga Hinata mendongak.

"Auww…" Hinata meringis kesakitan seraya memberontak mencoba melepas jerat Tayuya dari poninya.

"Salahmu, Hyuuga." Tayuya berhenti sejenak, "Kau sekelompok dengan si pirang bodoh Uzumaki itu dan mendapat nilai bagus saat pelajaran bahasa Jepang tadi!" Didorongnya Hinata hingga terjatuh dan terduduk di lantai toilet yang dingin.

"Kau mengerti?" Tayuya meneriaki Hinata lagi dengan sedikit membungkuk. Setelah itu dia berjalan menjauh setelah menendang pinggang Hinata dengan uwabakinya.

"I-Itu bukan sa-salahku. Ka-kalian y-yang tidak… bersungguh-sungguh," ujar Hinata lirih. Dia masih meringkuk di bawah wastafel.

Tayuya serta merta berbalik lalu berjongkok di sebelah Hinata setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata. Dicengkramnya leher seragam Hinata sehingga mau tidak mau Hinata menatap padanya. Namun demi menahan sesak karena kerah seragamnya dicengkram erat, Hinata hanya terpejam dan meringis.

"Apa kau bilang? Hah?" Tayuya meneriaki wajah Hinata dari jarak sejengkal.

"Sudah. Sudah. Tayuya-chan. Acara puncaknya akan segera dimulai loh," ujar Kotohime seraya maju ke arah Tayuya. Dilepaskannya cengkraman Tayuya pada Hinata. Seringaiannya dibalas dengusan oleh Tayuya.

"Pegangi dia!" Kotohime sedikit membentak gadis berambut ungu tua dan bermata coklat yang berdiri menyandar pada pintu toilet. Agak enggan, Ami beranjak dengan dengusan ke arah Hinata. Hinata menatapnya takut dan gugup. Ami yang sejak tadi berdiri di dekat Sakura juga ikut berjalan sambil menabrakkan diri pada Sakura sedikit menyebabkan Sakura terdorong. Gadis berambut ungu gelap itu lalu memposisikan diri di samping kiri Hinata dan memegangi tangannya erat. Tayuya hanya memandangi Hinata dengan tatapan bosan dan mengejek. Namun, setelah mendapat isyarat dari Kotohime untuk memegangi Hinata juga barulah dia memegangi Hinata dan dengan kasar menariknya berdiri lagi.

"Jadi mari kita mulai pertunjukannya saja, Hinata-chan," Kotohime berjalan menuju Hinata yang sudah dipegangi dua anak perempuan itu. Namun, meski dipegangi erat Hinata tetap berusaha berontak. Sehingga Tayuya dan Ami agak kewalahan memeganginya.

"Hime! Dia berisik sekali ini," Tayuya mengeluh sambil tetap memegangi Hinata yang berontak menjadi-jadi.

Kotohime hanya menghela nafas lalu beralih pada Sakura dan Ino yang berdiri diam sejak tadi.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, bisa bantu mereka tidak?" ujarnya dengan suara dilembut-lembutkan.

"Ta-Tapi…" Ino mencoba menolak dengan wajah takut-takut.

"Ayo. Atau… kalian mau kuadukan pada guru-guru?" Kotohime mengancam.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura bertanya sengit.

"Haahh… Seperti aku tidak tahu saja. Kalian berdua kan kemarin yang mengambil soal ujian kimia Kakashi-sensei." Kotohime masih melipat tangan di depan dada sambil menatap mengejek pada Sakura dan Ino.

"Tapi itu kan idemu, Kotohime!" Ino membantah setengah berteriak, gusar.

"Tapi 'kan kalian yang melakukannya. Jadi kalau kulaporkan, kalian akan diapakan ya?" Kotohime menerawang dan pura-pura berikir, "dikeluarkan sepertinya bagus," lanjutnya seraya menyeringai pada Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura dan Ino hanya menatap tak percaya pada Kotohime. Benar kalau mereka mengambil soal ujian kimia kemarin dari meja Kakashi-_sensei_. Namun tetap saja itu ide Kotohime. Dan kalau sampai mereka dilaporkan mereka akan benar-benar dikeluarkan. Maka tanpa syarat mereka menyerah pada Kotohime dan ikut memegangi Hinata juga.

Hinata membelalak tak percaya kalau kedua orang yang dianggapnya teman itu mau-maunya menuruti Kotohime. Sepertinya setelah ini dia akan benar-benar menjauhi saja kedua orang itu. Seketika Hinata jadi diam mematung. Masih belum percaya pada tindakan Sakura dan Ino itu.

Kotohime lalu mengeluarkan gunting dari saku rok seragamnya. Memeganginya sambil menggunting udara kosong.

"Rambutmu bagus sekali Hyuuga," katanya kemudian sambil memegangi juntaian rambut Hinata, "tapi modelnya tidak bagus," lanjutnya sambil memasang mimik pura-pura kecewa.

Dan dengan gerakan cepat Kotohime menjambak rambut Hinata keras.

"Aadduuuhh…" Hinata meringis karena sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Kita ubah modelnya saja kalau begitu ya." Kotohime terkikik sebentar. Anak-anak perempuan lain juga tertawa-tawa. Hinata tidak mau menatap pada Sakura dan Ino. Dia tidak mau lebih sakit hati lagi jika melihat mereka juga ikut tertawa.

Hinata tak bisa lebih sedih dari ini. Dia hanya menutup matanya. Rasa-rasanya airmatanya sudah tak bisa lagi keluar. Nyeri di kedua lengannya menjadi-jadi akibat eratnya pegangan empat orang. Dan suara yang didengarnya hanya suara gunting yang bergerak di rambutnya seolah suara tawa mereka semua berasal dari tempat yang jauh.

Bel masuk pelajaran sudah berdering sejak tadi. Hinata ingat dia tidak jadi menemui Naruto di atap untuk makan siang. Dia masih diam mematung berjongkok di toilet anak perempuan. Helaian rambutnya berceceran di lantai. Semua anak sudah meninggalkannya sejak tadi juga. Hinata menatap tanpa ekspresi rambutnya yang berceceran di lantai. Lalu jemarinya yang gemetar meraba kepalanya. Mengira-ngira seberapa panjang rambutnya kini. Dan serta merta airmatanya mengalir ketika didapatinya dengan jemarinya rambutnya tak lebih panjang dari pundaknya. Hinata lalu berdiri dan berbalik menatap cermin. Tak kuasa dia menahan isaknya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Cermin di toilet anak perempuan itu memantulkan bayangan seorang gadis dengan seragam basah kuyup, mata memerah, rambut hitam indigo acak-acakan sepundak. Bahkan di beberapa bagian lebih panjang dan ada juga yang hanya setelinga panjangnya.

Hinata tak tahan lagi. Dia lalu berlari keluar dari toilet anak perempuan. Berlari terus menuju luar sekolah. Serasa ingin melarikan diri dari semuanya.

"Bukh."

Hinata terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang di belokan koridor. Dia masih terduduk ketika sebuah tangan terjulur mengajaknya berdiri. Ketika ditengadahkannya wajahnya dia menemukan seseorang yang sangat familiar.

"Na-Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum, menenangkan bagi Hinata. Namun sedetik kemudian airmata mengalir lagi dari iris amethyst-nya. Hinata yang sudah berdiri lalu dipeluk oleh Naruto erat. Hinata terisak hebat. Namun, teringat akan kejadian di toilet tadi Hinata mendorong Naruto menjauh.

"Kau! Aku tak mau lagi berteman denganmu! Gara-gara kau aku harus mengalami ini!" Hinata terengah-engah setelah berteriak sambil masih terus menangis.

Naruto hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Hinata lalu maju dan menampar Naruto. Sekali lagi Naruto hanya diam.

"Aku benci padamu!" Hinata berteriak sembari masih memukuli Naruto. Kali ini ditinjunya dada Naruto. Masih sambil menangis. Masih terisak. Dan Naruto masih terdiam.

"Aku benci… padamu… hiks… benci… hiks…" Hinata tak mampu lagi memukuli dada Naruto dengan tinjunya yang melemah. Dia hanya terisak. Saking lemahnya dia merosot dan terduduk di koridor yang sepi. Bahunya berguncang hebat karena isakannya. Namun, segera dia tenang ketika dirasakannya lengan Naruto memeluknya, mengelus punggungnya. Perlahan tangannya yang terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya naik dan menggenggam punggung gakuran Naruto juga.

.

.

.

_May 15__th__, 2008_

_Kupikir aku akan mati. Semakin hari semakin banyak saja yang mengenalku. Aku bahkan tak kenal mereka. Geng akatsuki, apa itu? Dan tau apa mereka tentang hubunganku dengan Hinata? _

_Tapi Hinata hampir mati. Baru kali ini aku melihat manusia jadi selemah itu. Bagaimana kalau nenek tua itu yang mengalaminya?_

_Kyuu, aku meledakkan kepala mereka semua! Aku tahu mereka pasti kenalanmu kan, Kyuu._

.

.

Hinata takut-takut melihat ke arah lokernya. Entah apa hari ini hadiah yang akan diterimanya. Kalau kemarin agak menjijikkan, seekor tikus mati dengan darah berceceran di _uwabaki_-nya. Hinata serasa mau muntah bahkan dengan mengingatnya saja. Namun, iris amethys-nya membelalak seketika tak ditemukannya apapun di loker sepatunya. Bukannya berharap dapat sesuatu. Tapi aneh saja jika tiba-tiba tak ada setelah setiap hari ada sesuatu di loker sepatumu kan. Hinata boleh bernafas lega kali ini. Sambil tersenyum dia lalu memakai _uwabaki_-nya yang kalau boleh jujur masih sedikit bernoda darah tikus kemarin. Dia sudah berusaha mencucinya tapi tetap saja masih ada bekas nodanya.

"Rambutmu bagus."

Hinata tersentak ketika sapaan ramah itu terdengar di telinganya. Jaraknya terlalu dekat dengan telinganya. Bahkan hembusan nafas orang yang mengatakannya saja terpapar di tengkuknya. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati seseorang dengan mata iris sapphire di balik kacamata sedang menatap padanya.

"Na-Naruto?"

"Tumben hari ini tidak dapat apa-apa." Naruto mengabaikan tatapan gugup Hinata dan pipi memerahnya dengan melihat ke arah loker sepatu Hinata yang sudah berisi sepatu hitam milik Hinata.

"Ah, itu, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa." Hinata mencoba berujar normal dan ikut melihat pada lokernya juga, "kalau Naruto?"

"Aku?" Naruto balik bertanya sambil mengangkat tasnya di bahu, "Cuma kotoran kucing," jawabnya cuek sambil nyengir.

"Itu kan menjijikkan, Naruto. Dan kau tersenyum? Dasar aneh," desis Hinata seraya menutup lokernya.

"Aneh tapi Hinata tetap suka kan?" Naruto berujar jahil.

"Eh?" pipi Hinata memerah lagi, "da-dalam mimpimu." Hinata memukul lengan Naruto pelan.

Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa seolah sedang bercerita di hari Natal saja. Pamer kado apa yang didapat di malam natal. Namun, ini membuatnya sedikit melupakan penderitaannya, penderitaan mereka. Entah kenapa dan entah sejak kapan, Hinata mulai menikmati saja apapun yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang padanya. Meski tak sedikit yang membuatnya hampir bunuh diri. Kalau tak ada Naruto mungkin dia sudah benar-benar bunuh diri. Apalagi pasca insiden pemotongan rambutnya kemarin dulu. Ayahnya sempat murka melihat dia pulang sekolah dengan rambut sebahu. Namun, dia berdalih sedang ingin mencoba model rambut baru dan sepulang sekolah menyempatkan diri ke salon. Begitulah. Dan ayahnya tidak mempersoalkannya lagi. Karena memang dia benar-benar ke salon setelah itu sih. Coba kalau tidak? Entah ayahnya akan bilang apa. Dan ibunya mungkin akan pingsan.

"Aku jujur soal rambut Hinata," Naruto berujar lagi.

"Hah?" Hinata merona, "terimakasih, Naruto."

Hinata juga heran tapi hari ini dia benar-benar tidak 'disentuh' oleh siapapun yang biasanya mengusilinya. Hari ini tampak tidak normal. Yah, kalau pengertian normal di sini adalah Hinata dikerjai oleh siapapun. Jadi agak tidak normal kalau Hinata hari ini justru diabaikan. Meski begitu firasat Hinata seolah berkata lain. Seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan. Dan setelah bel akhir pelajaran berdering tadi, Hinata masih duduk di bangkunya sambil memainkan pensilnya. Melamun.

"Hinata mau menginap di sekolah?"

"Eh? Iya, eh, tentu saja tidak, Naruto."

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang."

"I-Iya."

Hinata lalu membereskan buku-bukunya dan menjejalkannya ke dalam _postman-bag_ miliknya. Naruto menunggunya sabar.

"Ayo."

Ketika mereka akan melangkah keluar kelas, pintu geser kelas itu digeser kuat hingga menjeblak terbuka. Serta merta mereka mematung menuggu siapa yang akan masuk lewat pintu itu. Lalu seseorang yang dikenal Hinata sebagai _senpai_ mereka, Hidan, melongok ke dalam dan menyeringai ketika melihat mereka. Setelah itu berteriak pada orang lain di luar.

"Mereka ada!"

Lalu Hidan masuk sambil masih menyeringai. Selang beberapa saat kemudian dua orang perempuan masuk lagi. Diikuti seorang pemuda lain dengan wajah penuh tindik.

"Konan-chan, mereka imut-imut ya," seru perempuan yang berambut merah dengan kacamata berbingkai merah pada teman perempuannya yang berambut biru gelap dan satu tindik di bawah bibir.

"Hm. Aku penasaran mereka bisa bertahan atau tidak, Karin-chan," jawab Konan pada temannya, Karin.

"Apa mau kalian?" Naruto menginterupsi kehebohan dua gadis itu. Suaranya agak bergetar. Hinata beringsut ke belakang Naruto kemudian. Takut menatap mata orang-orang yang menatappada mereka penuh amarah entah karena apa.

"Heh! Dia berani sekali," ujar Karin kemudian sambil mendelik sebal pada Naruto.

"Mirip Kyuubi kan?" Hidan terkekeh menanggapinya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana _gakuran_-nya.

"Huh? Kyuubi sudah mati." Si muka penuh tindik menyahut kemudian.

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMANYA DENGAN MULUT KALIAN!"

Hinata tersentak mendengar Naruto berteriak pada orang-orang itu. Dan efeknya, Hidan dan si muka penuh tindik itu berjalan cepat ke arah mereka dan mencengkram kerah seragam gakuran Naruto.

"Cari mati kau!" Desis Hidan

"Ikut!" Si muka tindik lalu menarik kerah gakuran Naruto dan menyeretnya.

"Eh? Anak itu bagaimana?" Karin menunjuk Hinata dan meminta persetujuan dari kedua temannya yang sudah menyeret Naruto.

"Bawa!" jawab Hidan singkat dari luar kelas.

Dan Hinata tak mampu melawan ketika dua _senpai_ perempuan itu menarik lengannya mengikuti langkah mereka. Agak jauh di depannya Naruto diperlakukan sama, dipegangi dua orang sambil berjalan tergesa. Hinata tidak tahu apa salahnya kali ini. Apa dia sudah kelewat populer sebagai korban sehingga siapapun sudah pasti akan mengerjainya? Atau karena sekali lagi dia berada di tempat yang salah bersama orang yang salah? Tapi Naruto bukan orang yang salah. Naruto juga korban.

Hinata mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk meronta. Namun, yang didapatnya kemudian adalah cengkraman yang semakin erat pada lengannya. Dia merasa kedua lengannya sudah memerah di balik seragamnya. Dan kali ini dia sudah menahan airmata yang serasa akan meluncur di pipinya. Dalam diam dia mengikuti langkah-langkah lebar kedua orang yang menariknya. Berjalan terus sampai ke luar gedung sekolah. Menuju halaman belakang ke arah stadion sepakbola. Berjalan menyebrangi lapangan rumput terus sampai ke seberang ke arah ruang ganti stadion.

Mereka masuk ke ruang paling ujung di lorong di bawah stadion itu. Sebuah ruangan yang redup karena tak satupun jendela kecuali lubang angin dengan sebuah kipas angin yang berputar lambat. Hinata mesti menyesuaikan matanya untuk menangkap cahaya minim di ruangan itu dengan lengan masih dipegangi oleh kedua senpainya. Didapatinya beberapa orang lain di sana. Sepertinya sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang merokok duduk di bangku kayu yang ada di sana. Di sampingnya seorang pemuda lagi dengan wajah imut dan rambut merah bata menatap tajam pada mereka. Sementara seorang pemuda cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang dikuncir berdiri melipat tangan di dada di dekat pintu.

"Kalian lama," desis pemuda yang sedang merokok tersebut.

"Sori, Bos. Jauh 'kan jalan dari kelas mereka," jawab si muka tindik kemudian.

Orang yang dipanggil 'Bos' hanya mendengus lalu membuang puntung rokoknya dan menginjaknya. Seketika dia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Hinata dan Naruto. Wajahnya yang terlampau dekat dengan wajah Naruto membuat Naruto mengernyit karena aroma sisa nikotin menguar dari nafasnya yang berhembus di depan hidung Naruto.

"Kyuubi. Mirip sekali," ujarnya sambil setengah berbisik, "aku sudah tidak sabar melakukannya."

Seringai di wajahnya membuat Hinata berjengit ngeri.

"Kita apakan dia, Nagato?" Konan menyela sambil masih memegangi Hinata dengan erat. Hinata menoleh cepat pada perempuan berambut biru tua itu, bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari ucapannya, tentu saja bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang akan diingatnya sampai mati," jawab Nagato, si bos.

"Seperti dulu yang Kyuubi pernah lakukan padamu saja, Konan. Bagaimana?" pemuda dengan rambut pirang panjang yang sedari tadi diam menyela, lalu berjalan mendekat juga.

"Bagus juga," pemuda berwajah imut itu berkata sinis, "sedikit sauna baik buat mereka," tambahnya.

"Hei. Itu juga dilakukan padaku 'kan?" Karin, sambil menaikkan kacamata, berkata tak kalah kesal.

"Ya ya ya. Dan pacarnya ini, sekalian saja," ucap Konan kemudian sambil melirik pada Hinata.

"Haah…," Nagato mendesah bosan, "padahal aku mau sesuatu yang lain," ujarnya seraya menjauh dari Naruto.

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong kita perkenalkan diri dulu pada mereka," ujar si muka penuh tindik seraya menyeringai, "siapa tahu mereka mati di sini kita bisa titip salam pada Kyuubi."

"BERHENTI MENGUCAPKAN NAMANYA DENGAN MULUT KALIAN!"

Hinata tersentak kedua kalinya hari itu demi mendengar Naruto yang berteriak kencang.

"Heh? Anak ini emosian sekali sih," Hidan, yang sejak tadi memegangi Naruto mendelik kesal.

Hinata semakin tertegun. Masih belum mengetahui ke mana arah pembicaraan orang-orang di ruangan redup ini. Dan satu hal yang semakin membuatnya bingung, siapa itu Kyuubi? Dari tadi nama itu disebut-sebut dan Naruto begitu marahnya jika mereka menyebutkan nama itu. Dan Hinata tak menyadari kalau sejak tadi dia sudah tak dipegangi lagi. Kedua pergelangannya sudah terikat ke belakang tubuhnya dengan tali, Naruto juga sepertinya. Dia tampak berontak melepas ikatannya.

Hinata dan Naruto lalu didudukkan di bangku kayu. Tak lupa kedua kaki mereka diikat juga ke kaki bangku. Mulut mereka disumpal dengan kain yang diikat ke belakang kepala. Hinata memperhatikan beberapa orang yang menggelindingkan tong ke dekat mereka. Lalu memasukkan kertas-kertas, plastik, dan barang-barang bekas berwujud kertas ke dalamnya. Sambil tertawa-tawa mereka melakukan itu semua. Kedua perempuan yang sedari tadi memegangi Hinata hanya diam berdiri melipat tangan di depan dada di dekat pintu sambil sesekali melirik sebal pada Hinata.

"Kakuzu, Kisame, sudah belum?" si 'Bos' menyela kegiatan mereka.

"Sedikit lagi kurasa," Kakuzu menyahut pendek.

Kisame berbalik menghadap Nagato, "Yang kali ini mungkin dua jam baru mati," katanya.

"Begitu?" Nagato hanya mengangguk, "Ah, Dei, tolong botolnya," ujarnya pada pemuda berambut pirang yang sedari tadi berdiri diam.

Lalu, Kisame, yang dikenali Hinata pernah mengerjai Naruto di ruang ganti anak laki-laki, mengeluarkan pemantik dari sakunya. Dan orang yang dipanggil 'Dei' itu mendekat sambil membawa sebuah botol. Ketika penutupnya dibuka Hinata mengenali baunya, minyak tanah. Hinata masih belum mengerti apa yang akan mereka lakukan bahkan ketika Deidara, Hinata sempat membaca _name-tag_-nya, menumpahkan isi botol itu ke dalam tong. Dan Kisame menjatuhkan pemantiknya begitu saja ke dalam tong. Seketika api berkobar dari dalam tong itu.

"Kurasa cukup," Nagato membuang puntung rokonya yang entah sudah batang keberapa itu, "ayo kita pergi," dia lalu beranjak dari sana, keluar diikuti Konan dan Karin.

"Kalau kau mati, adik kecil, titip salam pada Kyuubi ya," si muka penuh tindik menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto, "bilang padanya, geng akatsuki merindukannya," lalu menyeringai dan berbalik pergi. Mereka semua terkekeh, ada yang tertawa, dan semuanya meninggalkan mereka di sana, terkurung dalam ruangan pengap tanpa jendela.

Derik kertas dan kayu terbakar mulai terdengar di ruangan pengap itu. Hinata berusaha melepaskan ikatan kuat di pergelangannya tapi gagal. Naruto juga berusaha melepaskan ikatan di pergelangannya. Beruntung, ikatan pembungkam mulutnya tidak terlampau ketat sehingga dia bisa mengusahakannya agar mulutnya tidak tertutup. Demi melihat Hinata yang sudah mulai berkeringat Naruto berujar,

"Hinata, bertahanlah," ujar Naruto sambil masih terus berusaha melepas ikatannya. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Tak berapa lama, asap tebal mengepul di penjuru ruangan kecil dan tak berjendela itu. Hinata mulai kesulitan bernafas. Hinata juga mendengar Naruto terbatuk-batuk. Namun paru-parunya juga sesak kemasukan karbondioksida. Dan yang diingat Hinata sebelum semua menjadi gelap hanyalah teriakan Naruto memanggil namanya.

Hinata menemukan langit berwarna kuning ketika membuka matanya. Berkali-kali dikerjapkannya matanya menyesuaikan diri.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah suara itu dan menemukan sosok Naruto menatapnya. Ada lega tersirat di mata itu. Hinata tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Hinata di rumahku, kalau itu yang mau Hinata tanya," Naruto lalu duduk di sisi Hinata, "aku tidak tahu rumah Hinata di mana, jadi kubawa ke rumah saja," ujarnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

Hinata lalu mendudukkan diri di tempat tidur itu. Memandang sekeliling dan menemukan warna dominan kuning dan jingga muda di kamar itu. Tak ada yang istimewa di sana, biasa saja seperti kamar pelajar. Mata Hinata menemukan foto yang terbingkai di meja kecil di samping ranjang dan meraihnya. Naruto hanya menatapnya, membiarkannya saja.

"Dia…"

"Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi?"

"Saudaraku. Kakak laki-laki terbodoh yang aku punya." Naruto lalu terkekeh pelan, "dia sudah meninggal," tambahnya, hampir berbisik.

Hinata tertegun menatap pada Naruto. Jadi dia Kyuubi yang dikatakan orang-orang tadi. Apa yang sudah dilakukan Kyuubi memangnya? Hinata masih belum mengerti.

"Mau apa dia di sini?"

Bentakan yang berasal dari pintu kamar yang baru sja menjeblak tebuka itu mengagetkan Hinata dan Naruto, sehingga dia langsung berdiri menatap si pembentak. Seorang perempuan tua dengan garis wajah tegas dan tampak marah berdiri di sana sambil menatap marah pada mereka berdua. Hinata refleks menyibak selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi kakinya dan berdiri.

"Dia pingsan di sekolah jadi kubawa…"

"Dia sudah sadar. Antar dia pulang. Sekarang!" potong perempuan itu cepat. Dan secepat dia datang secepat itu pula dia pergi meninggalkan mereka. Hinata menatap tak percaya sekaligus terkejut pada punggung perempuan tua itu.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia diam saja. Dia, masih dalam diam, mengambilkan tas Hinata dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata. Dan Hinata mengikutinya, juga dalam diam, ketika Naruto berjalan keluar rumah itu.

"Maaf."

Naruto memecah keheningan mereka sejak keluar dari rumah sambil terus berjalan di trotoar. Naruto mengantarkan Hinata ke perhentian bus.

Hinata terkejut, "Eh?"

"Dia memang begitu. Sudah dua kali ya."

"Oh. Tak usah dipikirkan," Hinata berusaha maklum meski agak dongkol juga, "Naruto, Kyuubi itu, kenapa mereka menyebut-nyebut namanya?"

"Kyuu dulu seperti mereka. Kau tahu, memukuli anak-anak, mengusili anak perempuan. Dan dia menikmatinya. Baka aniki." Naruto terkekeh pelan, "tak takut apapun dia itu. Tapi dia… selalu melindungiku," ujar Naruto lagi, sambil menerawang.

"Dia… meninggal… karena…"

"Dia meninggal karena dipukuli orang-orang. Kurasa. Aku juga tidak tahu kejadiannya." Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, "Waktu itu hujan. Dan Kyuu tidak kunjung pulang. Aku mencarinya di bawah jembatan tempat dia biasa menyendiri. Dan… dia… memang di sana. Tergeletak penuh darah."

Hinata terkesiap, menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya kemudian.

"Tahu tidak, aku tidak menangis waktu itu," Naruto berujar sambil tersenyum lagi, "aku peluk dia. Membaringkannya di pangkuanku. Lalu kunyanyikan lagu yang biasa dinyanyikannya kalau aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Na-Naruto…"

Entah kenapa airmata menetesi pipi Hinata. Masih dibungkamnya mulutnya dengan jemarinya. Bahunya sedikit bergetar.

"E-Eh, kenapa menangis?" Raut heran terpapar di wajah Naruto melihat Hinata yang terisak itu.

Lalu dielusnya puncak kepala Hinata sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

_June 14__th__, 2008_

_Kuso! Kuso! Dia pikir dengan memukuliku dapat menghentikan semuanya. Dia gila! Dia bahkan tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Percuma aku berteriak. Percuma jika dia tak mau dengar. Dan sekali lagi aku kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku. Hinata._

_Kyuu, aku menenggelamkan nenek tua itu di bak mandi. Hahaha.. Kalau saja kau lihat wajahnya, Kyuu._

.

.

Hinata berjalan tergesa-gesa menyusuri koridor sekolah. Di depannya ayahnya berjalan lebih cepat. Mau tak mau Hinata sedikit berlari mengejar langkah ayahnya itu. Meski tak melihat wajahnya, Hinata tahu kalau ayahnya sedang marah kali ini. Dan Hinata bukannya tak menyadari tatapan seluruh sekolah yang menuju padanya. Ada pandangan jijik, mencemooh, menghakimi pun ada, bahkan pandangan mengejek juga ada. Hinata memilih menatap lantai koridor sambil terus berusaha mensejajari langkah ayahnya daripada membalas tatapan anak-anak lainnya. Hinata hanya menunduk saja dan berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi di kantor kepala sekolah nanti.

Ini semua karena kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Efeknya, Hinata mesti menghadapi kemarahan ayah dan ibunya di rumah ketika menerima surat peringatan dari sekolahnya kemarin. Ibunya bahkan sampai jatuh lemas ketika menerima surat itu dari Hinata. Untung saja tidak pingsan sih. Dan semalaman Hinata mesti mendengarkan ceramah panjang lebar ayahnya sementara ibunya berbaring di kamar karena lemas. Dan hari ini, untung saja ini hari Sabtu jadi dia tidak bekerja, ayah Hinata memenuhi panggilan terhadap orangtua. Hari ini, Hinata juga mesti membawa serta dirinya untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya.

Perbuatannya? Kalau boleh dibilang itu bahkan bukan tanggung jawabnya. Namun dia terlibat juga dan justru dia termasuk objek dari perbuatan itu. Bersama Naruto. Tentu saja. Mereka berdua lah yang menjadi objek perbuatan itu. Namun, irosnisnya mereka lah yang harus mempertangungjawabkan apa yang bahkan sedetikpun tidak terpikir akan mereka lakukan. Lupakan perasaan yang timbul sesaat setelah insiden itu dalam dada Hinata, Hinata menganggap hal itu memalukan meski tidak memungkiri dia menyukainya. Sedikit. Catat, sedikit.

Hinata yakin Naruto sudah tiba di kantor kepala sekolah. Ketika tadi dilihatnya loker sepatu Naruto berisi sepatu hitam bukannya _uwabaki_ yang biasa. Dan Hinata mengira-ngira juga bagaimana reaksi nenek Naruto ketika menerima surat seperti yang diterima oleh ayah Hinata. Melihat Naruto jalan dengan Hinata saja neneknya membentaknya. Apalagi seperti kemarin. Hinata menghela nafas, tak berani membayangkan lebih lanjut.

Pintu kayu jati berpelitur itu memisah Hinata dan ayahnya dengan seseorang yang akan mereka hadapi. Plat 'Kepala Sekolah - Senju Tsunade' tergantung di atas pintu itu. Hinata semakin berdebar-debar. Hinata terpaku di depan pintu itu.

"Ayo," ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi, kemudian mendorong pintu itu terbuka dan mengajak Hinata untuk masuk. Meski enggan Hinata masuk juga. Berjalan perlahan masih dengan menunduk di belakang ayahnya.

"Silahkan duduk, Hyuuga-san."

Suara Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah, terdengar meredam amarah meski dipaksakan ramah. Hinata berdiri di samping ayahnya yang duduk di depan meja sang kepala sekolah. Di sampingnya, duduk nenek Naruto dengan rambut merahnya yang disanggul, sepertinya sudah menunggu dari tadi. Hinata mencuri pandang pada Naruto di sebelah neneknya yang juga sedang berdiri. Ditemukannya Naruto melirik ke arahnya juga. Ada sirat cemas di sana. Juga marah dan takut. Hinata jadi khawatir juga dan mengalihkan mata ketika Naruto melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jadi, saya rasa Anda berdua sudah mengetahui urusan apa yang menyebabkan Anda berdua dipanggil, benar begitu bukan?" Sang kepala sekolah memecah keheningan ketika dilihatnya kedua orangtua wali siswanya itu sudah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Diliriknya sejenak kedua anak didiknya yang berdiri di belakang masing-masing orangtua mereka.

"Ya," Hyuuga Hiashi menjawab singkat, "dan saya masih harus mengetahui perkara yang sebenarnya, Tsunade-san."

"Maksud, Anda?" Tsunade mengernyit, membuat manik hiasan di keningnya agak melesak masuk ke keningnya.

"Puteri saya mengakui perbuatan tersebut. Namun, menurutnya itu dilakukan di bawah tekanan," Hyuuga Hiashi mencoba memberi keterangan yang juga diperolehnya dari Hinata.

"Begitu?" Uzumaki Mito menyela, melirik sebentar ke arah cucunya, "kalau dia sih aku tak yakin," ujarnya sinis.

Hinata melihat Naruto agak berjengit. Hinata yakin Naruto tidak sependapat dengan neneknya itu. Karena sepengetahuan Hinata, nenek Naruto seolah tidak senang pada cucunya itu.

"Jadi maksud Anda mereka diancam. Begitu, Hyuuga-san?" Tsunade berusaha berhipotesis.

"Mungkin. Dia tidak mau menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada kami," Hyuuga Hiashi agak ragu akan pernyataannya sendiri. Namun dia sudah mengenal puterinya. Meski begitu dia tidak mendapat keterangan lebih lanjut dari putrinya itu perihal kejadian apa yang mendasari hal tersebut terjadi.

"Saya rasa segera tentukan hukuman buat mereka, Tsunade-san. Saya sudah ingin segera pulang," Uzumaki Mito berujar angkuh dan tampak bosan.

Tsunade menghela nafas, "Bagaimana kalau mereka menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya saja."

"Buang waktu," Uzumaki Mito mendengus bosan, "aku pikir langsung saja tentukan hukumannya."

"Itu tidak adil bagi mereka, Uzumaki-san," kali ini Hiashi yang berujar, "setidaknya biar kepala sekolah tahu seperti apa sekolah yang dipimpinnya," tambahnya sambil menoleh pada Tsunade yang bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya, merasa terintimidasi.

"Baik. Baik. Saya rasa juga begitu," Tsunade menghembuskan nafasnya, "saya juga ingin mengetahui yang sebenarnya."

Uzumaki Mito mendengus lagi. Hiashi mengisyaratkan agar Hinata menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Hinata takut-takut melangkah agak ke depan. Hinata tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian dua hari yang lalu.

.

Raungan bel pertanda istirahat seolah menjadi nada-nada yang membangunkan jiwa para perindu kebebasan untuk keluar. Bukannya apa-apa, seluruh penghuni kelas sebelas dua tampak tak bersemangat di hari Kamis yang panas tapi masih harus mendengarkan Asuma-_sensei_ yang cuap-cuap tentang sejarah Jepang. Dan dering bel yang memekakkan telinga itu menjadi semacam minuman isotonik yang membuat ion-ion siswa sebelas dua bertambah. Asuma-_sensei_ hanya menggelengkan kepala dan membereskan buku-bukunya melihat tingkah anak didiknya yang seolah baru keluar dari kerangkeng itu berteriak penuh semangat. Asuma-_sensei_ lalu meninggalkan kelas itu seraya menyulut rokoknya. Kalau saja saat mengajar diperbolehkan merokok maka sudah dari tadi dia mengepulkan asap nikotin di kelas sepanjang pelajarannya.

Naruto membalik badannya sekaligus kursinya menghadap Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis. Hinata yang masih membereskan peralatan tulisnya pun mendongak menatap Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Makan siang. Kita di kelas saja."

"Yakin?" Hinata lalu mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh kelas, "nanti mereka…."

"Buktinya tidak 'kan."

"Tapi…"

"Sejak para senpai itu, Kimimarou dan gengnya sudah tidak lagi 'kan?"

"Iya sih. Tapi…"

"Sudah. Ayo makan."

Naruto lalu mengambil bekalnya seperti biasa. Satu _cup_ ramen dan termos kecil tempat air panasnya. Dia lalu membuka _cup_-nya dan menuang air panas ke dalamnya.

"Tiap hari makan ramen. Apa tidak bosan?"

"Bosan? Aku tidak akan pernah bosan memakan ramen," jawabnya, "sama seperti berteman dengan Hinata," tambahnya sambil nyengir. Hinata merona sesaat. Lalu membuka kotak bekalnya demi mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mereka makan dalam diam di meja Hinata sampai—

"Dua orang aneh makan bersama. Dua orang aneh makan bersama" Kotohime bernyanyi mengejek sambil menatap usil pada Hinata dan Naruto.

Hinata dan Naruto serta merta berdiri sambil menatap penuh amarah pada Kotohime.

"Kiiimm…..!"

Kotohime yang ketakutan berlari dari sana meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto yang terkikik geli. Mereka lalu melanjutkan makan siang mereka.

Entah kenapa, gangguan yang mereka dapatkan sedikit berkurang. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri kalau hadiah selamat pagi di loker sepatu hampir tak pernah absen. Jegalan saat berjalan, dorongan pura-pura tidak sengaja, ucapan-ucapan menghina, dan pengasingan, masih mereka terima.

"Eumm… Naruto. Sasuke itu siapa sih?" Hinata memecah keheningan mereka berdua.

"Si teme itu?" Naruto mendongak dari ramen-nya, "dia sahabat terbaik, dia juga rivalku, dan dia orang yang pertama kali mengakuiku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Begitu?" Hinata menahan sumpitnya di bibirnya dan memiringkan kepalanya tanda penasaran.

"Ya. Dia… setelah Kyuubi, yang selalu berada di sampingku," tambah Naruto lagi.

"Aku jadi penasaran." Hinata lalu meneruskan suapannya.

Sementara Naruto menaruh sumpitnya dan merogoh saku celana gakurannya. Dikeluarkannya dompetnya lalu menunjukkan pada Hinata sebuah foto. Dirinya sendiri dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut tidak biasa, hitam dan mencuat melawan gravitasi, matanya menatap tajam dengan iris hitam segelap malam.

"Dia?" Hinata menunjuk foto itu dengan sumpitnya dan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Belum sempat Naruto memasukkan dompetnya lagi, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terjulur menjangkau dan merebut dompet itu.

"Kau menceritakan mantan pacarmu pada pacar barumu?" Suigetsu sambil menyeringai menatap pada foto di dompet itu, lalu menatap dengan ejekan pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kembalikan!" Naruto berdiri dan berusaha menjangkau dompetnya.

"Hooo. Sudah berani teriak kau?" Suigetsu menghindarkan dompet itu dari jangkauan Naruto, "dasar homo!" katanya lagi.

Naruto menatap sengit pada Suigetsu. Urat marahnya sebenarnya sudah menebal sejak tadi. Namun, dia masih menahan diri.

"Kurang jelas?" Suigetsu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto lalu berteriak, "Homo! Naruto Homo!" ujarnya sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Aku tidak seperti yang kau katakan, Sui." Naruto berujar dengan nada rendah, masih berusaha menahan amarah. Tangannya sudah terkapl sejak tadi.

"Oya?" Suigetsu menyeringai mengejek. Lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas, "Oy, Kim! Sini! Sini!"

Yang dipanggil, Kimimarou, dan beberapa anak lain yang tertarik berjalan ke arah mereka. Hinata mulai tidak tenang dan sudah meletakkan sumpitnya sejak tadi dan ikut berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Ada apa? Seperti ada yang menarik," ujar Kimimarou ketika sudah berada di samping Suigetsu. Jugo yang baru datang juga menatap Suigetsu dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Memang." Suigetsu menyeringai pada Kimimarou, "dia mau membuktikan kalau dia tidak homo," tambahnya.

"Hah? Bukannya sudah jelas?" Jugo menyela, "kalau dia homo," tambahnya yang dijawab dengan tawa membahana dari penjuru kelas karena ucapannya yang kelewat keras.

"Aku bukan homo!" Naruto meneriaki anak-anak itu.

Hinata turut tersentak ketika Naruto berteriak. Anak-anak lain juga tersentak. Seorang Naruto yang selama ini diam saja ketika dijahili bahkan ketika dipukuli kali ini meneriaki mereka. Jelas saja mereka kaget.

Namun, Suigetsu hanya menaikkan alisnya saja, "Buktikan!" katanya kemudian. Naruto menatap Suigetsu, sirat tak paham terpancar dari iris sapphire si balik kacamatanya.

"Buktikan, Naruto." Suigetsu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, mengintimidasi, "Cium dia."

Hinata tersentak. Jempol Suigetsu menunjuk ke arahnya. Apa maksudnya Naruto disuruh menciumnya? Pipi Hinata serta merta merona. Bukan hanya karena malu tapi juga karena marah.

"Apa?" Naruto mendesis, bingung.

Dan entah sejak kapan, Hinata ditarik tangannya kasar, mendekat pada Naruto. Hinata menutup matanya ketika Naruto didorong juga hingga wajah mereka sangat dekat. Yang Hinata rasakan kemudian adalah benturan di bibirnya yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut. Bahkan giginya beradu dengan gigi Naruto. Hinata meronta ingin lepas. Namun, punggungnya dan tengkuknya didorong sementara kedua lengannya dipegangi oleh entah siapa, Hinata tak tahu karena dia hanya menutup matanya saja. Cukup lama. Ketika Hinata tak merasakan lagi dorongan di punggungnya dia mundur dengan nafas terengah.

Hinata merasa wajahnya sangat panas. Dia melirik Naruto yang ternyata mengalami hal yang sama. Pipinya merona dan Naruto menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Hinata lalu berlari keluar kelas. Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu. Tidak tahu kalau keesokan harinya foto ciuman mereka terpajang si penjuru sekolah. Dan Naruto mendapat hadiah permanen di mejanya. Tulisan 'Naruto Hentai' terpahat di sana.

.

"Begitu…" Tsunade menggantung kalimatnya, "tapi tetap saja kalian harus dihukum."

"Ta-tapi, Tsunade-sensei," Hinata mencoba membela diri, "mereka yang…"

"Tetap saja," potong Tsunade cepat, "maafkan saya. Para orangtua siswa sudah menelepon dan meminta kejelasan dari kasus ini. Mereka bahkan menuntut agar pelakunya dikeluarkan. Dan skors dua minggu saya rasa cukup adil daripada kalian harus dikeluarkan." Tsunade berusaha bijak.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya, "Apa ini karena mereka memiliki pengaruh dan…"

"Nona Hyuuga tolong jaga ucapan, Anda!" potong Tsunade yang tersinggung, terdengar dari nada suaranya yang meninggi.

Hyuuga Hiashi lalu mengelus pundak puterinya menenangkannya. Hiashi juga tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Meski dia kesal pada peraturan sekolah ini, tapi dia yang bukan siapa-siapa bagi sekolah itu hanya bisa menerima saja.

"Baiklah. Saya sudah boleh permisi kalau begitu 'kan," Uzumaki Mito berdiri dan beranjak pergi bahkan sebelum Tsunade mempersilahkannya, "skorsnya berjalan mulai hari ini 'kan. Saya akan membawa anak ini pulang juga kalau begitu," tambahnya sambil menarik kasar pergelangan Naruto. Naruto mau tidak mau pun mengikuti neneknya itu.

Hinata hanya menatap nanar pada punggung Naruto. Lalu bersama ayahnya dia keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolahnya setlah meminta ijin.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau pindah sekolah saja?" Hiashi mengurai kebisuan antara ayah dan anak yang berjalan sepanjang koridor itu.

"Tidak, Tousan," Hinata menjawab cepat, "Tousan boleh meminta apa saja tapi tidak kalau harus pindah sekolah."

Hinata berlari menyusul Naruto dan neneknya yang sudah berlalu sejak tadi. Ada yang hendak dikatakannya pada Naruto. Dia meninggalkan ayahnya yang hanya mampu menghela nafas.

Hinata berlari sepanjang koridor. Terus berlari hingga keluar gedung sekolah. Hinata berhenti sebentar di bawah tiang bendera. Terengah-engah dia menahan berdirinya sambil memegangi lututnya. Dilihatnya Naruto berjalan tergesa-gesa ditarik oleh neneknya. Hinata ingin mengejar lagi. Namun, nafasnya yang tersengal karena berlari sejak tadi membuatnya menyerah. Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, Hinata melihat Naruto ditampar keras di pipi kirinya.

"Kami-Sama!" desis Hinata tak percaya. Iris amethys-nya membelalak sempurna. Dan entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, karena tak terdengar, Hinata melihat Naruto menunduk karena neneknya menunjuk-nunjuk pada mukanya penuh amarah.

.

.

.

_July 5__th__, 2008_

_Aku mau mati saja! Kuso! _

[tidak ada tulisan, hanya coretan-coretan tak jelas hingga kertasnya sobek]

_Kyuu, aku benar-benar merindukanmu._

.

.

Hinata berharap bel tanda selesai pelajaran di hari Senin ini berbunyi lebih cepat. Dia tak pernah secemas ini. Bangku di depan bangkunya kosong sejak tadi pagi. Dan dia tak tahu si pemilik bangku ada di mana. Kemungkinan pertama adalah rumahnya sendiri. Dan Hinata memutuskan akan mengunjunginya saja selepas pulang sekolah. Sejak hari Sabtu kemarin mereka berpisah setelah kejadian itu, Hinata tak menerima kabar dari Naruto lagi. Bukannya apa-apa, karena terkadang Naruto akan menelponnya malam hari jika siangnya mereka mengalami suatu kejadian entah apa. Sembunyi-sembunyi tentu saja. Karena Naruto mengaku kalau dia dilarang menggunakan telepon rumah oleh neneknya. Terkadang Naruto akan menelpon dari telepon umum. Namun, sejak Sabtu dia tak menerima kabar apapun dari Naruto. Dia jadi makin cemas. Mengingat kejadian Sabtu itu cukup, tidak, sangat buruk.

Hinata menatap nanar pada emblem yang terpasang di depan pagar setinggi satu meter itu. 'Uzumaki Mito' dan 'Uzumaki Naruto' adalah tulisan yang tertera di sana. Masih ragu dia untuk sekedar menekan bel. Berkali-kali diteguknya ludahnya sendiri, berkali pula dimainkannya jemarinya, gugup.

"Sejak kapan berdiri di sana?"

Suara seseorang yang ditunggu Hinata sejak tadi terdengar di belakangnya

"Ayo masuk saja."

"Na-Naruto. Dari mana?" tanya Hinata ketika dia berbalik menghadap orang yang menyapanya.

"Mengunjungi Ayah, Ibu dan Kyuu."

Naruto membuka pagar dan masuk. Hinata lalu mengikuti Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Mereka berjalan dalam diam di pekarangan luas rumah itu. Ketika masuk ke dalam rumah, Hinata tak menemukan seorangpun.

"Baasan tidak ada. Duduklah," Naruto berujar seolah paham apa yang dipikirkan Hinata.

"Kuambilkan minum ya," kata Naruto lalu masuk ke dapur meninggalkan Hinata yang memilih duduk di ruang tamu rumah itu. Ketika Hinata melihat ke luar jendela ruang tamu itu, ternyata hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya.

Hinata tak habis pikir melihat keadaan Naruto. Bukannya kejadian Sabtu kemarin itu begitu sadis. Meski bukan Hinata yang mengalaminya tapi Hinata bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya diperlakukan dan dipermalukan seperti itu.

.

Sabtu siang itu Hinata dan Naruto berjalan pulang menyusuri koridor yang sudah sepi. Piket hari itu mereka selesaikan agak lambat. Jadilah mereka berdua pulang agak lama. Hampir sore. Mau bagaimana lagi, yang mengerjakan piket hanya mereka berdua. Yang lain dengan tidak bertanggungjawab mengalihkan tugas pada mereka berdua.

Hinata dan Naruto berjalan santai sambil mengeluarkan lelucon-lelucon dan tertawa ringan.

"Wah wah wah. Sedang mesra-mesraan ternyata."

Langkah mereka terhenti karena dihadang oleh beberapa orang. Hinata mengenali mereka semua. Mereka adalah para _senpai_ yang mengurung mereka di gudang lapangan sepakbola dan hampir membunuh mereka. Hinata refleks melangkah ke belakang Naruto.

Si'Bos' lalu mendekat pada Naruto. Diikuti anak buahnya.

"Dari dulu aku sudah ingin sekali melakukan hal itu. Tapi si Kyuubi sialan itu selalu ada di sampingmu, eh? Belum lagi bocah Uchiha itu. Untung saja dia sudah keluar," ujar si'Bos' di depan wajah Naruto. Hinata yang berdiri di belakang Naruto berjengit menghirup aroma nafas orang itu. Bau alkohol yang sangat pekat meguar dari sana. Mereka semua sedang mabuk. Di lingkungan sekolah? Hinata benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Dan sekarang, kita sudah bebas melakukannya, Bos."

"Tentu saja."

"Aku akan mengabadikannya, Bos." Satu-satunya perempuan yang berada di antara mereka berujar. Dia mabuk juga sepertinya.

Terjadi lagi. Mereka diseret paksa oleh para _senpai _itu. kali ini Hinata dan Naruto diseret ke toilet anak dipaksa menyaksikan apapun yang akan terjadi. Dia tadi ditampar sehingga tak sanggup melawan lagi.

Hinata tak sanggup membuka mata ketika salah seorang dari mereka, tidak, bahkan semuanya, mulai mempreteli seragam _gakuran_ Naruto, melucutinya satu persatu. Dengan nafsu mereka memperlakukan Naruto tak berperikemanusiaan. Mereka juga melucuti pakaian mereka sendiri. Naruto yang berontak semakin membuat mereka bernafsu. Salah seorang kemudian membungkam mulut Naruto. Yang lain menjamah tubuh Naruto yang lain. Teriakan Naruto seolah angin lalu dan bahkan membuat mereka semakin liar.

Hinata tidak sanggup. Teriakan Naruto yang kesakitan adalah yang didengarnya sebelum semuanya gelap.

Yang Hinata sadari ketika dia tersadar dari pingsannya adalah, dia ditinggalkan sendiri di toilet anak laki-laki itu tanpa tahu Naruto kemana. Dan segera dia berlari keluar dari sekolahnya yang sudah mulai gelap itu. Berlari sampai ke rumahnya dengan jantung berdebar kencang.

.

Lamunan Hinata terputus ketika pintu depan rumah itu menjeblak terbuka keras. Seorang perempuan tua yang dikenali Hinata sebagai nenek Naruto masuk tergesa. Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Anak sial! Di mana kau!" raung perempuan tua itu dari ruang depan. Menghiraukan Hinata yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu, nenek Naruto masuk terus ke dalam rumah. Hinata yang penasaran ikut masuk meski takut-takut. Dia hanya bermaksud melerai jikalau terjadi sesuatu nantinya.

Benar saja. Di dapur, didapatinya Naruto dipukuli habis-habisan oleh neneknya itu dengan payung yang tadi dibawa masuk oleh neneknya.

"Kau! Memang anak sial! Pelacur!" teriak Mito di sela-sela pukulan bertubi yang diarahkannya pada Naruto.

"Baasan, ampun.." Naruto merintih karena dipukuli dengan payung yang sedari tadi digenggam neneknya. Bertubi-tubi payung itu keras menghantam punggungnya, kepalanya, kakinya, dia hanya merintih memohon ampun saja.

"Baasan, cukup," Hinata berusaha melerai dan mendekati Naruto yang meringkuk itu.

"Kau tak usah ikut campur!" teriak Mito pada Hinata sambil mendorong Hinata menjauh.

Naruto sudah meringkuk di dekat lemari dapur. Mito lalu melemparkan lembara-lembaran foto pada tubuh yang meringkuk itu. Hinata menatap penuh keterkejutan demi melihat foto apa yang ada di sana. Naruto, yang tak berpakaian, dikerubungi oleh beberapa laki-laki yang tak berpakaian juga. Namun, wajah orang-orang selain Naruto telah dibuat blur hingga tak jelas itu siapa.

"Pergi saja, kau! Mati saja sekalian! Anak sial! Pelacur!" Mito histeris hampir putus asa. Lalu dilemparkannya payungnya ke punggung Naruto. Mito lalu terduduk di kursi meja makan, memijit keningnya.

Naruto lalu bangkit dan berjalan menjauh dari neneknya. Tatapannya penuh luka. Gurat kepedihan yang dalam terpancar dari iris sapphire itu. Dihempaskannya tangan Hinata yang tadi memegang lengannya.

"Pergi saja kau, anak sial!" Teriak Mito lagi.

Segera Naruto berlari menjauh, keluar dari ruangan itu, keluar melalui pintu depan rumah itu. Berlari menembus hujan deras di luar sana.

"Naruto! Tunggu!"

Hinata mengejar Naruto yang berlari keluar rumahnya. Namun, Hinata tertinggal jauh sekali dari Naruto yang berlari sangat cepat itu. Hinata berusaha berlari lebih cepat. Namun Hujan menghalangi pandangannya ke depan.

"Ouucchhh…" Hinata terpeleset dan tersungkur jatuh. Dirasakannya nyeri di lutut dan sikunya. Sedikit meringis dia menahankan sakitnya.

Namun, ketika teringat Naruto dia bangkit lagi dan berlari lagi. Berlari terus menyusul Naruto. Hingga ketika dia akan berbelok di persimpangan,

"CKIITH..!"

"BRAKHH..!"

Hinata mematung di persimpangan itu. Iris amethys-nya melebar demi melihat pemandangan di depan matanya itu. Mulutnya membuka tak percaya.

Sebuah mobil yang mungkin melaju melewati batas normal, karena ingin menghindari lampu merah yang sudah akan menyala, tak sempat mengerem ketika bersentuhan keras dengan tubuh yang sekarang tergelatak tak bernyawa di jalan raya itu. Pengemudinya sendiri belum keluar dari mobil itu. Mungkin mengalami shock.

Hinata lebih shock lagi menyaksikan tubuh yang kini tergeletak itu tadi terlempar ke udara sebelum akhirnya membentur aspal dengan cukup keras. Darah mengaliri aspal itu. Darah yang juga membasahi helai rambut pirang seseorang yang tergelatak di sana. Namun, darah itu cepat mengaliri aspal terus ke selokan terbawa air hujan.

Hinata berjalan lambat ke arah orang yang tergelatak di aspal itu. Entah sejak kapan airmata mengaliri pipinya. Turut membasahinya yang sudah dibasahi hujan.

"Na-Naruto…" bisiknya sambil menyentuh pipi orang yang tergeletak di aspal itu.

Hinata lalu memeluk orang itu erat seolah tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Naruto bangun," desis Hinata sambil menyentuh kedua pipi pemuda berambut pirang yang berada di pengkuannya itu. Namun, tak ada respon dari si pemilik rambut pirang tersebut. Enath, airmata atau air hujan, terus mengaliri wajah Hinata membuatnya sama kuyupnya dengan sosok di pangkuannya tersebut.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Hinata mulai berteriak parau, "NARUTOO..!" teriaknya lagi sambil memeluk erat sosok tak berdaya di pangkuannya, membiarkan tubuh mereka basah di bawah rinai hujan yang seolah turut menangisi mereka.

.

.

.

Hinata merapatkan jaket ungunya lagi. Angin dingin akhir Februari masih setia mengajak rambut hitam indigonya menari mesra. Dia masih duduk di bangku taman yang disediakan di kompleks pemakaman Konoha City. Buku harian bersampul hitam itu sudah ditutupnya sejak tadi. Namun, airmata masih terus meluncur di pipinya yang putih. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menangis ketika membaca buku harian itu. Sakit. Bahkan dia pun dulu merasakannya bersama dengan si pemilik buku harian itu. Namun, yang mampu dilakukan Naruto hanyalah menulisi buku hariannya. Menumpahkan kekesalannya, kesakitannya, kerapuhannya pada lembaran-lemabaran buku hariannya itu. Tanpa sedikitpun mampu membalas perlakuan mereka. Karma katanya? Dia terlanjur berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menanggung balasan perbuatan saudaranya, Kyuubi. Karma Kyuubi, dia-lah yang menanggungnya. Membiarkan dirinya sendiri hancur menanggung segala kesakitan yang dulu Kyuubi lemparkan pada orang-orang dan kemudian berbalik padanya.

Yang kemudian dipahami Hinata adalah, bahwa sekali lagi, dia sadar kalau sesakit apapun perlakuan yang ditujukan padanya, masih lebih sakit apa yang diterima Naruto selama dua tahun itu. Bukan tindakan itu yang paling menyakitkan. Bukan segala perlakuan teman sekelas mereka atau senior mereka yang paling menyakitkan baik fisik maupun psikisnya. Yang disadari Hinata adalah, bahwa yang paling menyakitkan bagi Naruto, ketika tidak ada seorangpun yang percaya padanya, bahkan keluarga satu-satunya yang dimilikinya. Ketika Naruto juga harus didera pukulan dan hinaan di rumah yang semestinya jadi tempat pulangnya. Bahwa pelaku kekerasan yang paling menyakitkan sebenarnya adalah keluarga yang dimilikinya satu-satunya itu. Neneknya, Uzumaki Mito.

Hinata mengelap tetesan terakhir airmatanya dengan saputangan yang dulu diberikan Naruto. Dia lalu berdiri dan beranjak dari bangku taman dan berjalan menyusuri satu persatu makam di kompleks pekuburan itu. Hingga dia tiba di sebuah makam yang selama tiga tahun ini senantiasa dikunjunginya.

.

**Rest in Peace**

**Our beloved son, our beloved grandson, our beloved friend**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**October 10****th**** 1991 – July 7****th**** 2008**

.

Dielusnya nama yang terpahat di nisan itu. Perlahan. Sesungging senyum kemudian terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Hai. Aku datang menjenguk Naruto lagi. Apa kabar hari ini? Agak dingin di akhir Februari begini. Jangan lupa pakai jaket ya," Hinata tersenyum, "hmm… Sudah menjelang Maret. Sebentar lagi harapan yang Naruto tulis di buku harian ini akan kuwujudkan. Maaf. Aku baru berani membacanya setelah tiga tahun ini," Hinata terdiam sejenak, "tenanglah. Mereka tak akan tidur nyenyak sebelum mereka menerima ganjaran atas apa yang mereka perbuat pada Naruto. Aku berjanji. Doakan aku ya," Hinata menghela nafas sejenak, "ah, aku pergi dulu. Titip salam buat Kyuubi. Aku… selalu mencintai Naruto."

Sekali lagi dielusnya nama yang terpahat di nisan itu. Lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan tergesa, menjauh, keluar dari kompleks pekuburan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>*Upacara sougi : upacara kematian di Jepang<p>

a.n.:

akhirnya ada juga fict berseri saya yang tamat*nyengir*(ga ngaruh, ini cuma twoshoot!). saya sangat menikmati mengetik fict ini, momen NHTD emang keren, kapan lagi coba nyiksa chara kek gini*dirasengan, djyuuken*. apalagi selama mengetik endingnya saya ditemani Jaejoong-Oppa sama Junsu-Oppa yang nyanyi buat saya*demam JYJ mode on*. saya menyayangi NaruHina kok…bukan berarti fict ini untuk menjelekkan mereka. hanya saja, supaya fict NaruHina juga semakin variatif.

sebenarnya bukan itu juga. hanya kemarin saya dijejali asupan bullying yang beragam jadinya kepikiran bikin ini. tentang bullying, tentu saja saya akan meneriakkan 'Me Againts Bullying' karena sekecil apapun bullying itu buruk. kejadian yang bahkan marak di dunia pendidikan kita membuat saya miris sendiri. pemuda adalah penerus bangsa kan, mau jadi apa bangsa ini ke depan kalau pemudanya selalu anarkis dan tidak berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak? padahal semestinya sekolah adalah tempat menempa ilmu, ini malah jadi tempat kekerasan.

ah iya, gomenasai telat dari event-nya. salahkan dunia nyata saya yang menuntut untuk diselesaikan. tapi mau gimana lagi, sebagai makhluk yang hidup di dua dunia (emang amphibi?) harus menyeimbangkan antara dunia nyata dan dunia maya, eh?

oke cukup

udah baca, kasih komen doong…^^

review? concrit? flame?

allowed!


End file.
